


The Alteran Visitor

by moxxxy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, CExEM, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Slow Burn, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxxxy/pseuds/moxxxy
Summary: Seven Tower has allowed Debrians back to their organization and Eve has come to visit. A certain High-Magician-in-training is asked to show her around.
Relationships: Eve/Aisha Landar
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ I finally decided to make an AO3 account! My friend Aliniel has posted one of my stories for me before I joined! The story is called Humor her and it was an Aisha x Eve. This one is an Aisha x Eve as well! Feedback (good or bad) is always appreciated~ And if you like the stories or have suggestions I'd like to hear them! Anyways without further ado, enjoy the story!

"On behalf of Seven Tower and Sander, we welcome you back into the organization, fellow Debrian!"

The semi-circle of arch-wizards and mages applauded at the single android standing before them. She curtsied, doing her best to follow the human customs she had learned through the numerous etiquette logs saved by her late creator.

Despite the warm welcome, she could see the look of discontent among a few of the high-ranking members. That was to be expected. After the Seven Tower organization had split centuries ago due to disagreements between Debrians and the other mages, she couldn't expect many to agree with their reunification.

Among the judgemental faces of the high council, the android's eyes fell on a particular young lady seated next to a high-ranking mage bearing the crest of the Landaar family on their robes. Unlike the rest of the members before her, this female looked at her not with apprehension or revulsion… but with curiosity.

They held each other's gaze for some time as, for some reason, the Nasod felt drawn to her. She looked away for a moment before shyly looking back at her. Realizing their guest was still staring, the young woman dropped her eyes to the desk in front of her.

What a strange woman, the Nasod thought.

Still, if Nasods were to make their mark in society, she had to do more than rebuild her people. She had to understand more about those that shunned her kind. She had to mend the rift between humans and machines.

"We look forward to working with you all for a better, brighter future for everyone," the Nasod said, "Thank you for accepting us back into your organization."

* * *

Hot desert sunlight flooded the massive arches that lined the left side of the massive hallway. To her right were large wooden doors leading to various chambers of study. Peeking into one through a half-open doorway revealed levels upon levels of century-old books compiling everything the humans had learned to date.

Inefficient, she noted. The entire wing of the Seven Tower headquarters could be compressed into a single data chip had her people been given the chance to. Still, she held her tongue on the matter. It was thoughts like this that led to the separation of factions long ago. Instead, she followed her purple-haired guide to her designated living quarters.

"Eve, was it?" the young guide asked.

"Correct," the Nasod replied.

"Hi. I'm Aisha Landaar, High Magician-in-training. You're not a Debrian, are you?" Aisha asked, looking over her shoulder, back at the Nasod. It was the same woman she had seen at the council chamber. She had been tasked with escorting the Nasod to the guest rooms at the old Debrian section of the Seven Tower headquarters.

"No."

"Then why do they call you Debrian?"

"Because we feel there is a misunderstanding. Debrians were a technologically advanced humanoid race compared to their neighbors of the time. We are simply the product of their research: Nasods. We believe we are being misidentified by your superiors as actual Debrians."

"Nasod… so you're a machine?"

"Correct."

Aisha's eyes began to gleam as she turned to her fully. Eve stopped as the woman looked her up and down.

"Really? Incredible! You look nothing like the Nasods mentioned in texts. You look… real!" The purple-haired girl circled Eve, examining the finer details of her visitor. Eve was in an all-white coat that draped down to behind her knees. She wore a white blouse under a black vest that paired with a short white skirt and long white stockings. She had a pair of gloves and her hair was tight tightly into two buns that rested around her ear cones. A small black and white tiara rested on her head, framing the bright blue gem centered on her forehead. This was definitely not something someone would wear in a desert city. "Aren't you hot in that outfit?"

The Nasod tilted her head as the young woman circled her. "We are real," Eve said, adjusting the collar to her coat, "And yes… It is a little warm under these conditions."

"Want me to carry your coat? And no-what I meant was you look alive!"

The guest narrowed her eyes at her. "We _are_ alive."

"Oh-oops! No. Sorry. I meant that… ugh," the female struggled to explain herself but the Nasod quickly understood what she meant.

"We are the second generation of the line of Nasods designed by Adrian, our creator. Unlike the first generation, our current model is far more closely designed to a human than you would expect."

"Wow… really?"

"You seem easily impressed. Was that why you were staring at us earlier?"

"Y-you were staring at me, too!" Aisha countered.

"Yes. Because we found you attractive," Eve stated bluntly, leaving Aisha speechless and slack jawed at the statement. "Is something the matter?"

"I-I… no! No, it's just-" Aisha trailed off, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "That's rather forward of you."

"So why were you staring at me?"

"That's because-!" Aisha stammered frantically trying to come up with an explanation, "You were the center of attention at that moment. It's only normal, afterall."

"Hm," Eve cocked a brow at her, not entirely convinced by that explanation. Looking over the young woman she seemed more than desperate for Eve to accept that reason. She let it slide for now. "You were showing us to our accommodation?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry, I just…" Aisha trailed off, hiding her face in embarrassment before opting to simply shut her mouth and lead the way.

* * *

Day three of hosting the Debrian visitor from Altera: after spending the first two days orienting their visitor to their new surroundings, Eve specifically requested that Aisha be her personal assistant in her studies during her short stay. The high mage didn't protest. In fact, out of the rest of Seven Tower, she felt she was the most accommodating towards the Nasod after much of the elder mages refused to interact with a Debrian.

The day's topic was centralized on teaching the Nasod the basics of magic and comparing their understanding of El with human research. This wasn't a simple task as it was but it was, unfortunately, made even more difficult when Aisha began her lectures.

Even without looking, Aisha could feel Eve's eyes on her. It was a different kind of attention she got from tutoring other students… or rather, it was the same kind of attention when tutoring a few male students. It was the elevator eyes. And she did so freely even when Aisha turned from the blackboard back to her Nasod student.

"And that's how you make a frost crystal… or the super basics of it, at least," Aisha said with a sigh. The frost crystal floated over the palm of her hand and she looked at Eve who had her golden eyes transfixed on the center of her chest.

"Ahem… Eve? Are you paying attention?" Aisha coughed, doing her best to ignore the fact that Eve was staring at her chest.

Eve nodded, motioning at her white drone who quickly played back a snippet of Aisha's brief lecture on how to create frost crystals.

"Ah… okay. You know it's rude to stare," Aisha muttered under her breath.

Eve blinked, "Is it?"

"Well, yes. If the attention is unwanted."

"But you're the center of attention at the moment," Eve said, "It's only normal that we look at you."

"Touché…" Aisha grumbled in defeat.

"Also, your undergarments are visible through your blouse."

Aisha quickly looked down at her white top, instinctively covering her chest area and turning away from her student.

"We are kidding. It is what you humans call a joke."

"Eve!" Aisha scolded, feeling as if she had been exposing herself like that after all this time. Still, the fact that Eve was able to tell a joke was surprising to say the least. She looked on at her student who stared back at her as if she overstepped her bounds. The look of guilt upon a clueless face was just too adorable for Aisha to get mad at.

Aisha started giggling, much to the Nasod's confusion. As she laughed, though, she couldn't help but feel Eve's gaze tracing the curves of her body. And even though Eve had said it was a joke… Aisha felt that Eve might have been lying. If that was the case, then they'd be even because Aisha had been lying too.

She wanted the attention.

* * *

Day four of the Debrian visit: exchange of acquired knowledge between Mage and machine.

"We're not sure if this is working," Eve grumbled, doing her best to channel her El to force Aisha's staff to carry her off the ground.

"I don't know how else to explain it," Aisha said, doing her best not to fall off of Moby and Remy as they held her aloft. She was sitting on the black drone and clutching tightly to the white one as they hovered her a few inches off the ground. "You just think 'up!' and the staff should move as commanded."

Eve stood there, on the open grass square, holding the magical staff between her legs, trying to make something happen with her El. It was cute… in more ways than one. Seeing the little Nasod trying to take to the air like Aisha had demonstrated just moments ago was endearing… and since yesterday's lesson, Aisha couldn't deny the fact that she liked the attention Eve was giving her.

Not to mention the way the staff pressed up against the hem of Eve's skirt… It subconsciously pulled Aisha's attention towards the Nasod's inner thighs and Aisha found herself wondering more about the Nasod and just how close to the human anatomy they were designed to be.

'Just a little higher…' Aisha thought, tilting her head slightly as the Nasod continued to try to fly with the staff.

The staff began to glow, catching Eve by surprise.

'A little more…'

It pushed further upwards, climbing up further between Eve's legs. The Nasod was on her tip-toes now.

'A little more…'

The staff pressed against Eve, giving Aisha a glimpse of-

A gasp escaped Eve's lips, causing Aisha to lose her focus. The drones swayed underneath her and Aisha flopped to the ground, staring up at the sky dizzily as the staff flew overhead landing on the other side of the square. Eve, thankfully, wasn't on it.

Aisha sat up, rubbing her head as she searched for her friend. Eve was exactly where she left her, sitting on the ground and hands wedged between her legs.

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked, rolling to a sitting position and scooting closer to Eve.

"Did… we do that?" Eve asked, looking at the staff that lay on the grass a few feet away.

Aisha dropped her head in guilt, "No. That was me. I decided to help you make the staff fly."

"Oh…" Eve mumbled in disappointment, "We think we require more practice, then."

"I think you should start wearing underwear-" Aisha giggled but stopped dead when she realized what came out of her mouth. Eve was staring at her and Aisha quickly turned away, "I-I mean… it's not like I wanted to look."

"Why not?" Eve asked.

"Eh?!" Aisha turned to her to find the Nasod leaning closer.

There was a noticeable pause as Eve looked deep into the mage's eyes.

"W-what do you mean 'why not'? I mean, if I was looking that'd mean-"

"You were making sure we were safe?"

Aisha's jaw hung open as she was caught, once again, thinking weird things. "I… yes! Yes, I was watching you. Of course!" she forced out a laugh.

"We don't mind if you look, regardless," Eve said, not taking her eyes off of Aisha.

The mage felt her heart as it began to thump out of her chest. She instinctively turned away. Opting to ignore the very obvious move the Nasod was trying to make. Why was Eve doing this to her? Wasn't there… some guy Nasod or something she could come on to? She had to admit, though, the attention was quite flattering-

No! She couldn't just play along. Could she? Aisha looked at Eve. She was leaning closer now. Aisha scooted away, feeling her shyness get the better of her. "Though… it's probably best to sit on the staff in a side saddle position next time, okay?"

Eve moved closer, her hand brushed against Aisha's causing the hair on the mage's neck to stand on end as she whispered.

"But it felt nice."

* * *

Day five of the Debrian visit: Eve was to showcase the ingenuity of their technology and exchange knowledge with record keepers.

"You can handle it, right?" Noah asked Aisha who was in the middle of pulling her High-Magician uniform on in the bunk room.

"Me? You're not going?" Aisha asked.

"None of the others are. And I have to prepare the airship back to Velder. Eve's leaving tomorrow and we're transporting her back to Altera along the way."

"She's leaving tomorrow?" Aisha repeated.

"Yup. She said she's seen all she needed to and is ready to leave."

"Oh…"

"So you're fine going alone?"

"No one else is attending…?" Aisha muttered, "Why not?"

Noah shrugged, "Seven Tower is the leading organization in everything magic. Not a lot of its members see any benefit in exploring the technological applications of El."

Noah continued listing off reasons while, yesterday's events with the Nasod quickly flashed in Aisha's mind.

Noah tilted her head at the high mage, cocking a brow at her. "I'd say you'd be doing us a favor by humoring the Debrian, but you don't seem too bothered by it."

"No… I don't mind doing it."

* * *

Eve bent over, adjusting a few knobs on a strange metal box sitting on the floor. The lecture hall was empty, save for one attendant sitting front row and center to her presentation. Though the focus was supposed to be on the machine Eve was handling, Aisha couldn't help but tilt her head slightly as the hem of Eve's skirt slowly rose up along Eve's thighs.

Her focus was interrupted when she noted one of the Nasod's drones was watching her. Noticing this, Aisha sat straight up, eyes innocently forward as she stared at the distant horizon.

Eve was looking back at her at this point. A knowing smile apparent on her lips. Did she catch the mage? The Nasod ran her hands down the back of her skirt, straightening it before turning to Aisha completely.

"May we see the frost crystal spell, once more?" Eve asked as she opened a small compartment.

Aisha, snapped out of her distant daze. She reached behind her, drawing her staff and casting a spell to create a frost crystal.

"Place it here please," Eve motioned at the opened compartment which, strangely seemed to be perfectly sized to fit a crystal.

Aisha slid out of her desk and stepped on the lecture stage, placing the magical item as directed. Eve promptly shut the compartment and turned a dial at the side of the box.

Suddenly a rush of cold wind escaped a vent on top of the box, catching Aisha by surprise and lifting her skirt upward in the process.

The mage squealed, stepping back as she held her skirt down and stared at the softly humming box warily.

"This is an air conditioner," Eve explained, hiding the soft smile crossing her lips, "Since you've introduced me to your powers, we've come to notice that the spell lasts for only a few minutes before dispersing. However, once captured and contained in this device, a single crystal's energy can be extended to several hours. Days, if used sparingly."

"That's handy."

"Yes. We've already begun manufacturing several copies for use around your facilities."

"Really? When will they be delivered?"

"Now," Eve traced a circle on the ground with the tip of her toe, El flowed into the circle and another air conditioning unit rose from the ground.

"Wha… Eve how'd you do that?"

"We're an architect. Such a task is easy for us." She took a seat at the newly created machine, crossing her legs and looking up at the mage slyly. "But more importantly, you seem distracted. Care to explain why?"

"Distracted…?" Aisha dismissed it innocently, "Not at all. What made you think that?"

Eve glanced at her drone who had been watching Aisha the entire time.

"A little drone told us. They told us you seemed… sad."

"Ah… well… yeah," Aisha admitted, rubbing her arm and tracing her toe against the floor.

Eve snapped her fingers and the black drone swept underneath Aisha, letting her take a seat on it as it floated closer to the Nasod.

"Tell us what bothers you," Eve urged.

"They said you were leaving tomorrow."

"This is true."

"Right. And they said you've 'seen all you've needed to see'."

"That's correct."

"And it just got me thinking… was it because of me?"

"Yes, it is, actually," Eve stated.

Aisha slumped upon hearing this and the Nasod tilted her head curiously at the mage.

"What's the matter?" the Nasod asked.

"Well, it's because I tried to be your friend and, I don't know, things started getting weird between us, and I don't know how Nasods think or if there's just this gigantic difference in what humans and Nasods consider to be socially acceptable and at first I was nervous but actually I am still nervous and unsure, but I feel like there's a lot being left unsaid with what's going on and I don't know if I want you to leave without some clarification." Aisha took a deep breath after her rant, and she looked at Eve, expecting the Nasod to be completely confused just like she was.

"So you want clarification?" Eve asked.

"I… I guess? I mean, as to what, I'm not even sure but I just feel that-"

Eve snapped her fingers and Moby dipped before pushing forward, guiding Aisha towards the Nasod who leaned forward, meeting the mage's lips as she closed the distance.

Aisha fell backwards, off of the drone as her face went red with shock. Eve sat over her, tracing a finger over her lips in a coy smile.

"Did that clear things up?"

"I… You… did we just-" Aisha stammered, covering her mouth.

"Yes. It is a common show of endearment among humans, is it not?"

"Well, yeah… but-"

"During our visit you were kind enough to spend time with me when others would not. You've shared your knowledge and we reciprocate ours. We've asked for a friend, and you fulfilled that role."

"But… Eve, kissing isn't something you do with friends…" Aisha protested.

"We're aware. We hope our intentions are clear. The feeling of attraction is mutual for both parties so for the betterment of our understanding in human social interaction we wish to pursue this relationship with you, our dear friend."

Aisha shook her head, "Wait! I never said I was attracted to you or-" Eve shifted her sitting position, giving Aisha a brief glimpse up her skirt once more as the Nasod knowingly turned her body slightly away.

"You didn't have to say a thing," Eve replied.

Aisha was at a loss and she guiltily turned her head away in defeat. A soft hand caressed her cheek.

"Why are you upset?"

"I… I don't know what to think about all of this. This is just too soon… that, and you're leaving."

"We'll return next year," Eve said, sitting on her knees next to Aisha.

Aisha turned to her in surprise, "You're- you're coming back?"

Eve nodded, "We've seen everything we need to for the time being. Reconstruction of our race will begin promptly when we return to Altera. Application of learned social structure and practical uses of magic will be implemented in this year's construction period. We will visit Sander once more after construction is complete."

"Oh…"

"And then we would meet you once more."

"A-ah… I see," Aisha said, looking away from Eve, hiding the embarrassed look from her face as Eve drew slightly closer.

"Would that make you happy?" Eve's hand rested on Aisha's thigh and the mage's body went rigid.

"I-I'm sure Seven Tower would be happy to accommodate you again."

Eve's hand crept further up the mage's thigh, stopping just at the hem of her skirt, "Would _you_ be happy to accommodate us?"

Aisha looked at Eve and found herself getting lost in the Nasod's golden orbs. Her heart was thumping out of her chest as she fought for some semblance of decency in her next words. Though Eve showed little emotion, those deep golden eyes seemed to urge her to say what she will.

Aisha nodded, slowly, her voice quivering as she spoke, "I'd… love to."

Eve leaned forward, soft, calm lips pressing against the mage's shaking lips. Despite the silence of the moment Aisha's mind ran at a million miles an hour. Her brain wanted this to stop but at the same time her body seemed to crave this kind of attention… and Eve was all too aware of it.

Their lips parted. The moment faded.

Eve held her gaze on Aisha in such a way that beckoned the urges welling in the mage's chest to come bursting forth. "Until next we meet, then," the guest smiled. She stood, brushing away her locks, and turned to leave.

Aisha looked on at the Nasod as a single thought ran through her head: what was she getting herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed since Aisha had last heard from their Nasod visitor but Aisha still remembers Eve's parting words...

Aisha checked her reflection for the fifth time from a nearby window, gently brushing her purple locks behind her ear, only to have a few stray strands fall lazily across her face. Her hair was getting long and she had been needing to see a stylist for the past month. But she didn't have time to. If the Seven Tower organization had at least warned her a week before, she would have been able to prepare everything.

But they neglected to tell her anything until earlier this morning!

" _Oh, by the way, Ms. Landaar,"_ one of the sages had said to her at the end of a lecture on elemental application, " _The organization's archmages had informed me that the Alteran visitor from last year will be arriving this afternoon. I take it you have time to accommodate our guest, again?"_

No. She didn't have time. In fact, she had to clear her entire schedule. Two angry professors and an unhappy circle of friends, later, here she was just waiting at one of the Seven Tower's many airship stations.

She checked her reflection, again. Did the Elemental Master's robes look okay on her? She had just received them after her graduation from the high mage rank and was still getting used to it after all… what would their guest think?

"What am I even supposed to do with her?" Aisha huffed, "They didn't give me a schedule… no notes or directions… nothing!"

Aisha paced back and forth anxiously. She wasn't _completely_ upset that Seven Tower had just dumped a huge responsibility on her lap and expected her to make something of it-any normal person would be furious. But in truth, Aisha had been looking forward to this day.

Actually, 'looking forward' may be too positive of a word. A more accurate statement would be that Aisha _dreaded_ Eve's return.

She hadn't forgotten Eve's last visit one year ago. She remembered stealing glances at her every opportunity she could get. She remembered that mix of emotions tugging at her heart when she learned Eve was leaving after such a short stay. She remembered the way Eve's lips felt against hers. A parting gift seductively wrapped and bow tied with an "Until we meet again".

"Until we meet again," she whispered under her breath.

Aisha could feel the steam escaping from her ears just at the thought of those words. Those four words, both haunting and alluring to the mage, was the cause of many lonely, sleepless nights. For an entire year she could not quite place the meaning of Eve's words. Deep down, she knew exactly what her guest had meant, but always the one to overthink things, she refused to accept it as absolute fact.

What if it was just a friendly kiss? What if there was nothing to it and it was part of the Nasod culture to exchange farewells with a smooch? If Seven Tower had not neglected their relationship with the Debrian's creations, Aisha would have an answer but for now, all she had to work with was Eve's kiss… and her farewell.

Yes, maybe that was it. They only had known each other for a few days, after all. Surely there was nothing more to Eve's actions than a show of friendship.

But what if it wasn't?

What if it was exactly what Aisha had feared it meant? What would that mean for the two of them when they finally got to see each other face-to-face once more? Will Eve be just as forward as last time?

Should Aisha reciprocate those feelings?

Again, Aisha could feel the steam escaping her ears. She couldn't stand this! This uneasy anticipation was killing her inside and to make things worse, everything was shoved in her direction at the last minute! She had no time to mentally prepare!

Aisha shook her head. This was no time to panic! First and foremost, Eve was a visitor of their esteemed organization. She had to keep things professional and with the guest's comfort in mind. Answers to her questions will come eventually. At least she hoped that would be the case. Afterall, Seven Tower didn't really care for Eve that much, this much was obvious. Aisha could at least use that to her advantage. She should have plenty of opportunities to have a heart-to-heart talk with-

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Landaar."

Aisha's inner train of thought came to a screeching halt as the recognizably neutral voice brought her crashing back into the real world.

It was her.

Aisha turned to the source. The rush of panic coursing through her veins quickly dissipated as she stared in awe at the guest standing before her.

The first thing Aisha noticed was the dress: a silky, silvery-white fabric that hugged the body from the waist up was crowned with gold trimmings that left her shoulders exposed. A sapphire brooch rested at her small chest, matching the gem embedded on her forehead. From the waist down, the dress opens like half a bell. A touch of pink and black at her hips drew the viewers attention to white and black thigh-high boots that just barely showed enough thigh before being shrouded by the dress.

Her hair had grown longer and was neatly braided and rolled into princess buns wrapped carefully around the ear cones at either side of her head. To top off the ensemble was a small silver crown.

Eve may have looked cute in her outfit when they first met. But the woman standing before her looked absolutely gorgeous; like royalty.

"You seem distracted, Miss Landaar," Eve tilted her head, "Is there something we did wrong?"

Aisha caught herself staring at her guest and quickly averted her eyes.

"No! Nothing at all!"

" _Keep your cool,"_ Aisha thought as she tried to calm her racing heart, " _Remember. Eve is a guest first and a… possible romantic interest second."_

"We assume you're to be our escort to our lodgings, then?"

"I… yes! That's right! I'm here to show you to your room!"

"We shall follow your lead. Moby? Remy? Come." Eve snapped her fingers and her two drones floated up from behind her. Each had a little backpack strapped to their back filled with Eve's personal belongings. They looked adorable.

Before she could let herself get distracted for a third time, Aisha quickly turned and led the way out of the airship station. She walked slightly ahead of her guest but couldn't help but steal a few glances at Eve. Even the way the Nasod walked was prim and proper. Compared to the little architect she knew a year ago, Eve exuded a level of sophistication that few Sander nobles were able to replicate. It was like she was a completely different person.

Aisha hoped that wasn't the case. It would make getting the answers she sought that much more complicated.

* * *

She had formulated a plan. It was simple, subtle, and it killed two birds with one stone. Since Aisha was tasked with taking care of the Alteran visitor, then that most likely meant the Seven Tower organization didn't care what she did with Eve to keep her occupied. Assuming Eve was visiting for another exchange of knowledge like last time, she could use this opportunity to take Eve on a date!

Though, it wasn't really a date. It was more like… a tour. A tour of Sander's most famous locations! Nevermind that most of the destinations Aisha had in mind were more couple-oriented, what mattered was that Eve could learn more about human society through these historical landmarks! If Eve wanted to keep the visit strictly business, then of course they would achieve just that. Eve would learn more about human social interactions and she would leave happy. If… Eve wanted to, maybe, elaborate further on what she meant on their last meeting then everything would conveniently set the mood to, perhaps, allow things to go further. This plan was flawless!

"Are you well? You seem to be hyperventilating, Miss Landaar," Eve asked as they stood in front of Eve's designated dorm.

"Yes! It's just… awfully warm today, that's all!" Aisha stammered as she fumbled with the keys to her lock, "This is your room. Same as last time so you should… be familiar with… the layout-"

The mage shoved the door open and the rusted hinges finally gave, flying open and kicking a torrent of dust into the air.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sandstorms are common in Sander and the dust seeps in through the windows and door frames," Aisha apologized, rushing in with robe over her nose and throwing open the blinds to open the window. With light entering the room for the first time in a year, Aisha was ashamed to find the place in worse condition than she remembered. Not only was the beddings and other furniture covered in dust, but someone had also left boxes of unused files piled on top of the chairs and mattress.

"Oh… oh no," the mage muttered under her breath as she tried to set aside some of the mess, "I'm really sorry. Ugh. They didn't tell me until last minute that you were coming. Had I known, I would've come by and checked to see if everything was organized. This is terrible. Tell you what, I'll get someone to clean this place up for you. In the meantime we can focus more on getting you settled-"

"We suspected as much," Eve said, stepping into the room and running a finger over the dust-covered coffee table, "Seven Tower never was hospitable towards our Debrian creators."

"Yeah… Sorry-"

"There is no need for an apology. This is not your doing. Moby and Remy are more than capable of tidying up." Eve snapped her fingers and the two drones whirled into action, pulling out dusting fans seemingly out of nowhere before getting to work. Eve turned back to Aisha, "While they work, we believe you had something in store for us?"

Aisha blinked. "Eh? How did you know?"

"You looked terribly excited about an idea while you were hyperventilating in front of our door. At least we assumed you had something planned for us," Eve stepped closer to Aisha, leaning forward and turning her head upward to look up at Aisha's embarrassed face, "We are part of your plan, aren't we?"

She was looking at Aisha so expectantly. Yet in those deep, beautiful, golden orbs, Aisha couldn't tell if Eve was playing coy, or if she genuinely was curious about what Aisha had in mind.

She had to play her cards right.

"It's… just a tour of Sander. To help you learn more about our society and stuff."

A small smile appeared on Eve's lips. "Sounds engaging. We'd be honored to be accompanied by you."

"The feeling's mutual," Aisha laughed nervously. In her mind, however, she was celebrating a job well done. After years of denying other guys the right to take her on a date, she finally understood how hard it was to actually ask someone out.

Eve clapped her hands together, "Oberon. To my side."

Suddenly a white and blue portal opened beside her. The black pocket dimension beyond the portal gave way as a tall, handsomely dressed Nasod stepped forward. He was tall-a head taller than Eve, with a straight, disciplined posture and well-ironed, well kempt, white and black suit. His face was hidden behind a smooth black helmet, giving him a sense of mystery behind the mask.

"What…" Aisha looked at the individual up and down.

"Aisha, this is Oberon," Eve said. Oberon said nothing, merely bowing silently, only adding to the air of mystery.

"I… I see," Aisha muttered, rather dumbfounded at meeting the new guest.

"Oberon, this is Aisha, our lovely hostess for our stay in Sander. She will be showing us around the city of Sander and we think this would be a perfect opportunity for both of us."

As Aisha watched Eve fill Oberon in on the situation, the mage felt a very tight knot beginning to form in her stomach. Who was Oberon to Eve? What did she mean by a perfect opportunity? Did Eve really just see Aisha as a hostess?

"Shall we go, then?" Eve said, appearing a little too excited about bringing Oberon along than Aisha would like.

"This way…" Aisha muttered, her enthusiasm leaving her voice.

* * *

"Intriguing," Eve said, thoughtfully, as she and Oberon inspected a lime-stone slab that narrated the life of a past ruler, "Despite human's rudimentary methods of documenting history, the records remain largely intact for thousands of years. Even more fascinating is the preservation of this medium, even with access to printed books and other record keeping tools."

The Nasod turned to Aisha who was hanging back, alone, on the far end of the museum's exhibition room. The museum was largely empty as it was nearly closing time and the three of them were the only visitors. So far the mage had taken them to visit the city hall, the capital district's commercial park, and Sander's historical museum. Originally, Aisha had planned an early dinner at one of her favorite restaurants but-given the additional third wheel-she decided against it. Based on the visor that covered Oberon's face and the fact that he never spoke, Aisha questioned if he even ate. Now that she thought about it… was Eve even capable of eating, herself? There was so much Aisha didn't know about the Alteran visitor and she was hoping to shed some light on it by getting to know her more… but _Oberon_.

Just watching Eve speak to Oberon and how the Nasod male followed her so closely made Aisha feel like _she_ was the third wheel in this supposed-to-be-date.

"Miss Landaar?" Eve called.

Aisha gave a disheartened "Hm?" as she looked up from her shoes too see Eve holding up a replica of a pharaoh's nemes for her to try on. Oberon stood silently behind Eve, donning another nemes on his head. Apparently there was an entire box of the head dresses for children to wear.

"Would you like to wear one as well? We'd be delighted to see you in one."

"I'd… rather not," Aisha said, putting on her best fake smile and waving away the offer.

"Nonsense!" Eve smiled, striding over to Aisha and placing the headdress on the mage for her despite her protests.

"Oberon? Photograph mode, please."

"W-what?!" Aisha squeaked, confused as Eve put her hands on her shoulder and turned her towards the other Nasod who made a box with his fingers and framed the two together inside of it.

"Smile," Eve urged, turning Aisha's attention towards her partner.

A countdown appeared on Oberon's visor starting from three and as it hit zero, there was a flash and an audible clicking sound before the male gave Eve a thumbs-up.

Eve trotted back to Oberon's side as he projected a holo-image at the palm of his hand.

It was a still capture of Eve and Aisha. Eve was smiling at the camera while Aisha held an expression of utter confusion as she looked over her shoulder back at Eve.

"I… that's… really amazing," Aisha muttered, though a little embarrassed about how stupid she looked in the picture.

"Isn't it? The nemes suits you," Eve giggled, resting her head on Oberon's shoulder as she noted Aisha's rather candid expression. "Though, if you're ashamed of this photo, we can always take another one."

Seeing Eve acting so close to Oberon tugged at a few of Aisha's heart strings and she slowly pulled off the ridiculous headdress before letting it flop lazily on the floor.

"No, it's fine. You two should take one together."

"Good idea," Eve said, turning to Oberon, "Shall we, then?"

Oberon nodded and reactivated his photograph mode.

"You two have fun. I'll… be waiting outside. Don't take too long, though. The museum is closing soon."

It was clear that Eve had noticed the disheartened tone in Aisha's voice. "Is everything alright, Miss Landaar? You've been acting rather distant the entire afternoon."

"Don't worry about it," Aisha sighed, "It's just… I just feel tired all of a sudden."

"Are you feeling ill?" Eve asked, stepping closer to the mage who only moved further away.

"No! I mean-maybe… I might be coming down with something."

Eve and Oberon looked at each other. The male silently shrugged and Eve nodded.

"We shall end the tour for today, then."

* * *

Despite the sun having set nearly an hour ago, the air was still hot within the Seven Towers University. Living in a metropolis like Sander meant the living spaces remained warm throughout the night in defiance of the desert setting. By the time Aisha had escorted Eve and her partner back to their dorm, the mage was practically drenched in her own sweat.

"I'm going to need a long cold shower, after this…" Aisha muttered to herself as she stood in front of Eve's dorm.

"Thank you for the delightful tour, Miss Landaar," Eve said as Oberon unlocked the door for her, "We hope you feel better by tomorrow."

"I might not," Aisha trailed off, not looking Eve in the eye as she wanted to simply just leave the two to enjoy their evening together.

"Oh. That's a shame…" Eve said, putting a hand on her chin, "Is there anything we can do to help you feel better?"

Aisha eyed Oberon as the male Nasod stepped into the room. Aisha's eyes darted to Eve as she could feel herself choke on her own words.

She felt like crying. For an entire year she had thought about the day she would see Eve again. Aisha both feared and yearned for their next meeting. To have all her excitement dashed so suddenly by… _him_ … was so unfair.

"No," Aisha blurted out, rather forcefully, enough to startle Eve. Aisha quickly recomposed herself. "Sorry, I- ahem. I'll let you know if I'm feeling better tomorrow."

"Miss Landaar…"

"Anyways! Goodnight to you and Oberon!" Aisha said, turning and quickly making her exit.

"Wait!" Eve called out, "Before you go…"

Aisha ignored her. Her rationale screamed at her to stop. She was being childish when she was supposed to be acting professionally! But Aisha just felt so heartbroken that she couldn't bring herself to apologize for her behavior.

Committed to her rather dramatic escape, Aisha rounded the corner that led to her wing, catching one last glance of Eve as the Nasod stood there fanning herself from the heat.

* * *

Aisha stared blankly at her ceiling. The morning sun bled through the cracks in her curtains. All motivation to get up and begin her day was gone. She didn't want to see her guests today. It was better under her sheets, safe in the comfort of her air conditioned room. Aisha rolled to her side, tightly gripping her body pillow as she looked at the machine mounted on her wall and was reminded who provided her with such a wonderful invention to help keep her room cool for a prolonged amount of time.

To think that Eve was able to come up with such a creation during her short visit, and be kind enough to give several of the units for free. Naturally, Seven Tower wasn't interested in her machines and placed the units out of sight. But Aisha, wanted to keep one for herself.

"She traveled all this way to learn more about our race and here I am hiding in my room… I really am childish…"

Her thoughts drifted to the Nasod's previous visit; back when Aisha first met Eve. It was a simpler time-actually, no it wasn't. Aisha was just as confused about her feelings for Eve as she was now. But at least at that time…

Aisha thought about it even more. Was there anything she could think of that remotely resembled honest attraction between the two? There was the kiss, sure… but even then, Aisha was unsure what it actually means in Nasod culture. That kiss could mean anything!

And to make things worse, there was Oberon…

Eve addressed him as Oberon, yet she continued to refer to Aisha as 'Miss Landaar'. The fact that she was on a first name basis with that man while still maintaining formalities with Aisha spoke volumes about what she really thought of the mage.

Aisha sighed. All hope of being anything more than an acquaintance to Eve had been dashed. The kiss they shared was nothing but a fond memory, now.

Her thoughts wandered to that moment, again. The feeling of Eve's soft, warm lips against hers was a memory still vivid in her mind. The glances that she stole as Eve tried to fly using Aisha's staff… the revelation that Eve actually wasn't wearing any underwear at that time.

Aisha snickered at the thought. To think that Eve wasn't wearing any underwear at the time! It was only a momentary glimpse but the purplette definitely saw nothing but bare flesh under her skirt.

Knowing this, Aisha wondered if Eve was wearing anything under the dress she wore yesterday. She wondered if she could have caught a glimpse if she tried.

Aisha stopped and mentally scolded herself for having these thoughts. What was the point of fantasizing about stuff like that when Eve wasn't even interested in her, anyways?

Still, Eve did look beautiful in that dress. Its elegant design drew the viewer's eye and the way it hugged her slender body… the way it showed just enough skin to keep Aisha wanting to see more.

It must be a pain to get undressed, Aisha imagined. Though… she wouldn't mind seeing how Eve would go about taking it off… Maybe then, she would figure out if Eve actually wore anything under her clothes.

"Mmm…" Aisha sighed, her fingers tracing up and down her the fabric pressed against her womanhood. She had no idea when her hand had found its way between her legs but since it was there…

Aisha rolled on her back, her thighs giving way ever so slightly as her fingers gently drew circles over the thin fabric. All the while, her thoughts remained on Eve-her bare shoulders, the amount of thigh visible just between the hem of her dress and the top of her boots, the way her lips had felt against Aisha's...

The advantage of having a dorm to herself was the privacy. Aisha always slept in nothing but her panties. This gave her easy access to her most sensitive parts should her thoughts ever wander to the more perverted side of her mind-which it often did ever since Eve had last visited.

"This will be the last time," Aisha said. Though she knew she was lying to herself, the false finality of the moment gave her enough reason to let her inhibitions loose. She hated that she still felt this way about Eve after last night, but that didn't stop Aisha from wanting her.

Aisha's thoughts floated from Eve's body to what the Nasod would do to the mage's. She imagined her soft, smooth, skin brushing against hers; the warmth of someone else's fingers caressing her body in ways no one else would. She imagined Eve's hot breath on the collar of her neck and the loose locks of her beautiful silver hair tickling her cheek. The Eve in her fantasy moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses that gave Aisha's body goosebumps until she reached her navel. Eve was practically buried between Aisha's legs and, by then, Aisha couldn't wait any longer, pushing Eve's head against her mound.

She drew in a sharp breath as Aisha's fingers found the pearl hidden within her folds. Unsatisfied with the cloth separating her fingers from her sensitive nub, she pulled the crotch of her panties aside and quickly resumed giving her body what it craved.

Aisha was soaked. She had been for a while after thinking of her guest for most of the morning. With each circle she completed with her fingers, she could feel more and more of her own sex beginning to dribble down her most private places.

Aisha's toes began to curl as her breaths grew more and more labored. The pleasurable jolts of electricity was now a surge of lightning coursing through her. She was almost there. Her back arched as the tremors in her legs began.

Biting her lower lip, her fingers rubbed her nub furiously, pushing herself over the edge-just as a knock came to her door.

"Hah-who… who is it?" Aisha gasped, her orgasm rippling through her body as she sat up in bed. Her legs continued to shake, her hips lightly bucking as she desperately tried to ride out the waves of pleasure and regain her composure.

She stared at the door, sheets pulled over her bare body as the irrational fear of being caught with her hand between her legs made her forget that she had the only key to her room.

"Miss Landaar? It is us. We came to see if you are well."

It was Eve. Of course it would be.

"I-I'm fine!" Aisha squeaked.

"Really? We're glad to hear that. We were worried since you said you were feeling ill."

"I'm all better now!" Aisha reported, just wanting Eve to go away.

"That's good to hear. Since you're well, may we come in?"

This was the opposite of what she was hoping Eve would do. Of course Eve would want to come in. She should have told Eve she was sick. Now she'd feel bad if she told her no.

Exasperated, Aisha replied. "By 'we' you mean yourself, right? I'm not… exactly presentable at the moment."

"Yes. It is just us."

Aisha scrambled out of bed to find some clothes to put on. Her face was still flushed red and her legs were still shaky as she fumbled for something to wear. Her uniform still needed to be washed so she settled on her favorite purple night shirt that at least covered everything down to her mid thigh. She had worn it last night during her trip back from the dorm showers. Still unsure if Eve was alone, Aisha threw her Elemental Master's robe on top of it.

She threw open the blinds, letting the late-morning sun fill her room and quickly picked up her loose articles of clothing and set it in her laundry basket at the far corner of her room. Satisfied, she strode over towards the door, pausing at the mirror to quickly fix her hair. She pulled the robe over her body and unlatched the door. As stated, Eve was alone and in the same dress she wore yesterday… Or at least that's what it appeared to be at first. Aisha noticed the telltale, evenly-spaced, creases that lined her dress. It was as if they had been recently pulled out of a travel bag. In contrast to her fresh change of clothes, Eve's braids had loosened into noticeable knots. Her alluring golden eyes held notable baggage under them.

"Good morning," Eve said, looking Aisha up and down before placing a hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn, "Oh, our apologies. We had no idea you were still resting."

"No. I've been awake for a while. You, on the other hand, look like you didn't have a good night's rest," Aisha commented.

"Despite our exhaustion from the trip, we found it difficult to sleep, indeed."

" _I can imagine why,"_ Aisha thought to herself, her blame shifting to Oberon, " _Though… I'd rather not think about it."_

"You're scowling, again, Miss Landaar."

Aisha blinked, "Huh?"

Eve tilted her head, "May we come in?"

"Oh, uh, sure," Aisha muttered, stepping aside and quickly glancing around her room to make sure everything was still in order.

It was a quaint little living space. Her queen-sized bed was positioned at the back corner of her room next to the window and just under the air conditioning unit. Next to it was her desk and chair followed by a small bookcase lined with hard-covers of both magical and novel contents. The central floor had been cleared save for an old red and gold patterned rug Aisha had used to draw runes to practice enchantments on her spare time. At the other wall was a few of her personal collection of trinkets and toys sitting on top of a dresser and an armoire. It was everything an honor-student mage needed to study in the privacy of their own room.

Eve stepped in, sighing as the cooler temperature hit her before taking a seat at the foot of Aisha's hastily-made bed directly under the air conditioning. The sun's rays glistened lightly off the small beads of sweat that trickled down Eve's pristine neck and exposed shoulders. She sat there with her eyes closed, relishing the cold breeze. Aisha couldn't help but stare. Even in her disheveled state, Eve looked so beautiful.

The Nasod fell back, making herself quite at home on Aisha's bed as another sigh escaped her lips. "This is heaven," she said, splaying her arms out in a big stretch.

"It was rather warm last night, wasn't it?" Aisha chuckled, shutting the door behind her. She made her way to the dresser, holding the robe tightly over herself as she watched her visitor completely relax on her bed. Up until now, Eve had always been the model of noble etiquette. To see her so in such a casual state in Aisha's own room felt so surreal.

" _I'm never washing those sheets again,"_ Aisha thought. It was a joke, to be sure, but part of her honestly meant it. This might be one of the only times she'd have Eve to herself, and here she was just laying on her bed like it was completely natural for her to-like they were lovers.

Aisha shook the thought from her mind. Yes, she was quite hot and bothered still after Eve's rude interruption, but that was no excuse to let her mind fall into the gutter of her lewd fantasies. Despite fending off such illicit thoughts, Aisha's gaze began to wander and as she admired the beauty lying on her bed, she couldn't help but notice how much more of Eve's thighs were visible under the hem of her dress. It was purely by accident, of course. Accident or not, Aisha's thoughts quickly fell back on the topic of whether or not Eve still wore any underwear…

Aisha could feel her head tilting slightly to, maybe accidentally, get a better view.

"Unbearably so. It made a proper night's rest difficult. We had an air conditioning unit available in our room but no El shard to power it," Eve said, wiggling her legs and pulling Aisha's gaze back to Eve's golden eyes. She had been watching Aisha.

Did Eve just catch her in the act?

"We tried to call out to you, but you said you felt unwell and we couldn't bring ourselves to bother you for a water shard..."

"Oh… Oh!" Aisha suddenly realized, "Oh gosh… I'm terribly sorry! If I knew I would have-gah!" Aisha felt really bad now. Eve was exhausted and it was all Aisha's fault. Some hostess she turned out to be. She had wanted to keep things professional until she got answers but the entire day yesterday had been nothing but a burden to her guest.

Aisha bowed deeply.

"If there's anything I can do to make it up to you on behalf of Seven Tower, please name it! I've been a terrible hostess."

As she held her bow, the mage mentally scolded herself for how selfish she had been. If there had been even a sliver of a chance in growing closer to Eve, Aisha had dashed it all.

"We do not want any favors on Seven Tower," Eve said. Her words were neutral, but to Aisha they were practically scathing with discontent. Still in her deep bow, Aisha nodded in agreeance, her eyes kept on the rug at her feet.

"We wish it to be on your behalf." Despite the neutrality of her words, the scolding tone Aisha had imagined in Eve's voice had all but disappeared and was instead replaced by kindness.

Aisha looked up and saw Eve looking up at the mage.

"Anything!" Aisha said, wishing to get back to Eve's good graces. Just then, Aisha's stomach growled loudly. Reminding her that it was practically lunch time and she still hadn't had anything to eat.

Eve giggled, dissolving any notion of anger she may have held towards Aisha. "How about letting us rest for now while you bring us something to eat?"

"O-of course! I'll go do that right away!"

* * *

Aisha didn't know what Eve liked to eat. In fact, it was only recently when she confirmed that Eve actually ate. Since she had cleared her schedule during a weekday, she was one of the first at the college's cafeteria while everyone else was studying. She had picked out two plates of food to bring back to her dorm, keeping things light mainly with half a sandwich each and a selection of fresh fruit to counter the exceptionally warm weather that day.

She had two bottles of ice cold water tucked under her arm and a plate on each hand when she arrived at her dorm. With the use of her telekinesis magic, she willed her key to unlock the door before she shuffled her way in.

"Alright… I didn't know what you'd like so I got a sandwich we could… share…"

Aisha trailed off as her eyes fell on Eve's sleeping form. Sighing softly, Aisha shut the door and quietly set the food on her desk. She pulled off her robe and used it to cover Eve as she slept directly under the air conditioner. She didn't know if Nasods were able to catch a cold, but she didn't want her to get sick regardless.

The mage sat at her desk, forcing herself not to stare too much at Eve as she ate her half of her lunch.

* * *

The day rolled into the afternoon. Afraid of leaving a bad impression for her guest, Aisha remained dutifully on station, quietly reading a book she had been meaning to finish.

She didn't know when Eve had awakened, but it was around mid afternoon when Aisha finally finished her current chapter and looked up to find Eve quietly watching her as she laid on Aisha's bed.

"Ah, you're awake!" Aisha said, setting the book aside, "Sorry, I didn't realize-"

"No need to apologize. We were fine just observing you," Eve said, sitting up.

"Oh. Well… here," Aisha placed Eve's half of the plate on her bed, "I… didn't know what you liked so I kind of just got you what I had."

"We appreciate it," Eve said, picking up a strawberry and nibbling on it, her eyes wandering up and down Aisha's body. This made Aisha very self-conscious about her appearance and she never had bothered to change out of her simple nightie. "Are you feeling better?" Eve asked, out of the blue.

"I should be asking that question," Aisha said, "You were the one that didn't get any sleep."

Eve shook her head, "But you were the one who was upset with us since we arrived yesterday."

Aisha looked away, "I wasn't upset…"

"Taking up your offer of a favor, we simply ask for your honesty," Eve said, turning more to the mage, "Why were you upset?"

Aisha couldn't look at Eve at this point yet she could feel the Nasod's eyes burning into her soul.

"Miss Landaar?"

Aisha stood from her chair, frustration welling in her throat as she tried to find the words to describe her feelings. She paced back and forth, trying to say something as her thoughts ran at a million miles an hour.

"I just-I was hoping for-what I thought was-"

"One problem at a time, Miss Landaar."

"Oberon!" Aisha blurted out before covering her mouth. She stared, shocked at her own sudden outburst and fearful of what Eve would think. To criticize her lover like that definitely wouldn't sit well with anyone.

Yet Aisha saw no anger in Eve's eyes. But rather, confusion.

Eve tilted her head, "What about Oberon?"

"He… I thought that we… you and I were… but then he-" Aisha stammered before finding some backbone and outright admitting it, "I didn't know you had someone else…"

"Oberon is my butler."

Aisha blinked, "He is? But I thought… you two seemed close so I assumed-"

"Of course we're close. He's one of my very first servants. But outside of that, we are nothing more."

"Oh…" In truth Aisha didn't know how to react to that. She actually felt quite foolish with this new revelation.

Eve leaned forward, tilting her head curiously, "Were you… perhaps jealous?"

"No…" Aisha muttered, convincing no one of the blatant lie.

"Miss Landaar…" Eve said in a slightly scolding tone.

Aisha bit her lip and turned to the Nasod, "Okay… yes I was."

Eve giggled, "Why ever would you be jealous of my butler? Aren't we more than that?"

" _More? What did she even mean by that?"_ Aisha thought, her heart skipping a beat at the idea. She wanted to press for more information but was too afraid to. But Eve was right there! This was the heart-to-heart Aisha was hoping to have with her guest! There was no better chance than now!

"B-but," Aisha stuttered, "You still refer to me as 'Miss Landaar'."

"Would you prefer it if we called you by your first name?"

Aisha hesitated, holding herself tightly as she quietly nodded. She quickly stopped herself and shook her head, instead.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… really confused… about us."

"Us?"

"You and I," Aisha took a deep breath, "You see… back when we last saw each other a year ago… when you came to learn about human society, you… k-k...kissed me. And that came as such a surprise. I thought that you were… I don't know… attracted to me or something. But I didn't know anything about you at the time, heck, I don't know much about you _now_. And thinking back on it, I thought that maybe it was a cultural thing for Nasods to display that kind of affection to acquaintances or something and I have been really wanting to ask you that but then Oberon came into the picture and I never found the chance to and decided to just keep my distance since you're visiting Sander and you're time is limited her and all and-"

"Aisha," Eve said, cutting the mage off as she pushed off of the mage's bed. Aisha gulped heavily, feeling as if she said too much. The Nasod took a step towards her and Aisha turned away, recoiling as if expecting to be struck either verbally or physically.

"Why do you think we are visiting Sander?"

Aisha shrugged, avoiding eye contact all together as she found herself backed against the wall. "Because you wanted to learn about human society?"

Eve shook her head, "We've seen all we needed to during our first visit. We had more important matters to address in our second."

"Oh?" Aisha mumbled, feeling even more foolish for jumping into conclusions and taking Eve on a tour that probably had nothing to do with their visit, "What- what was it if you don't mind me asking?"

Aisha was surprised when Eve suddenly stepped closer, breaking the boundaries of personal space as the mage quickly found herself with her back against the wall.

"E-Eve?" Aisha stammered. The Nasod stared deeply into the purplette's eyes. She was close enough for Aisha to pick up the small flowery scent of her own sheets on Eve's body. She felt another pair of fingers tentatively brush against her own.

"You remember our last meeting a year ago, yes?" Eve asked, her warm breath tickling Aisha's collarbone as the mage felt absolutely cornered against the wall, "The moment we shared? What we said before we parted?"

"U-until… until we meet again," Aisha gasped, her breath shaking as she felt her heart beginning to race. This was too much. She wanted to resist and… and maybe talk this through-but part of her yearned to see what would happen next.

"Would you like to continue where we left off?" Eve's fingers laced around her own, pulling her hand upwards as the Nasod kept her pinned against the wall.

She couldn't answer. Part of her feared this very moment. Her lifelong expectation of a slow, romantic courting with her significant other made all of this feel so wrong… yet it was that same expectation that made it all the more exciting. Eve wasn't here to study humans, after all. She was here for Aisha.

She didn't need to answer. Her body was already pleading for more. And Eve was better at understanding her body's urges than Aisha was.

Eve leaned forward, brushing her lips ever so gently against Aisha's. The soft kiss that followed vastly contrasted the way Eve kept Aisha pinned. There was only a moment of resistance when Aisha tried to push herself free, but all attempts to run ceased as the mage melted into Eve's kiss.

The kiss broke for only a moment as Eve readjusted herself, pressing her body against Aisha who arched her back as she felt Eve's thigh slide between the purplette's legs and pressed up against her mound. She returned to showering Aisha with kisses, each one increasingly more passionate than the last.

No longer resisting Eve's advances, the Nasod let go of Aisha's hands and began to explore the purplette's body hidden under the thin nightie. They traveled along her sides, sending shivers all across her body before finding their way to the hem of her shirt. Eve's hands took no time sneaking their way under Aisha's clothes, retracing their path back up Aisha's bare body the entire way through.

"Eve…!" Aisha gasped, feeling herself get lifted up slightly as the Nasod began rubbing her thigh against her slit, "Eve, wait. Please-"

Aisha could feel Eve unclasp her bra while her lips turned to nibbling on her jawline as the mage protested. Thankfully, the Nasod relented, stepping back as Aisha stood there, holding her loosely hanging bra through her nightie. Finally given a moment to catch her breath, Aisha thought about how wet Eve's thigh must be after rubbing against her the entire time. The mage was woefully embarrassed by all this and to have everything happening so fast was so confusing for her. She didn't know what to think of it all and the fact that Eve was waiting so patiently for her to recompose herself made it all the more difficult for Aisha to accept this as being nothing more than a wild dream.

"Did it not feel good for you?" Eve asked. Her question was so casual. But to Aisha this was such a big step. Just earlier today she thought all her chances with Eve had been lost and here Eve was… wanting to pleasure her.

"It felt… hot."

"Would you like me to continue?"

Aisha gripped herself and nodded shyly. Eve stepped aside, motioning towards the bed.

Aisha shuffled towards the bed, not letting Eve out of her sight in fear that if she'd look away, Eve would vanish.

As she crawled onto her bed, Aisha was greeted with the sight of Eve's slender back as she unzipped the dress infront of her. She watched as the Nasod slowly let the top half of her dress fall away from her form. Just as Aisha had predicted, there was nothing under her top as nothing but Eve's sexy back was in display before her. Eve tugged on the dress as it hugged her at the hips, wiggling free from its tight embrace and falling lazily on the floor. No underwear. Nothing but bare flesh for Aisha's eyes only. Her eyes traveled up and down Eve's slender frame, stopping to admire the noticeable gap between Eve's thighs as the Nasod continued to remove every article of clothing.

The mage gulped heavily, only now realizing what it really meant having such a beauty strip for her in the privacy of her own dorm. Aisha's attention shifted to her door and used her telekinesis to make sure everything was locked before giving her undivided attention back to the Alteran visitor.

Eve turned to Aisha, exposing her front and letting her hands trace tastefully up and down her navel area. The mage drank in the view, the soft collar bone that complimented her petite chest, the way her waist curved inward before rounding out seductively at the hips, her smooth… glistening folds.

Eve was dripping wet. She wanted Aisha as much as Aisha wanted her.

The Nasod stepped closer to Aisha, causing her to fall back on her elbows on her bed as Eve straddled her and crawled her way over her. She began pushing Aisha's nightie up past her breasts, wanting Aisha to join her in her state of undress.

There was no resistance from Aisha now. Seeing such an alluring striptease made it all the more erotic to have the same hands undress her.

Her nightie was thrown aside, leaving the mage in nothing but her soaked panties. Before Aisha could do anything, Eve was already on top of Aisha, the Nasod's soft, smooth, skin brushing against hers. The warmth of her fingers began to caress her body as Eve's hot breath sent shivers down Aisha's spine all while she planted kisses down her neck and collar bone. Her loose silver locks tickled Aisha's cheek as Eve slowly kissed her way down her body. Eve stopped to focus on Aisha's breast, kissing around her areola before clamping on and gently sucking on the mage's erect nipple.

Aisha drew in a sharp breath, Eve's sucking causing a wave of pleasure to course through her body like electricity. She felt the Nasod lightly flick her nipple with her tongue before giving it one last kiss and moving on. Although the surge of pleasure temporarily subsided, it was only a prequel of what was to come. Eve didn't stop moving lower, giving soft kisses down Aisha's belly that the purplette couldn't help but giggle to. All giggling subsided, however as Eve's lips passed her navel, drawing dangerously closer to the single layer of fabric separating Eve from her prize.

Eve tugged on the elastic and Aisha lifted her hips, more than happy to be free of the final article of clothing, when Eve suddenly shifted her position.

The Nasod crawled over Aisha, and rotated herself until she straddled Aisha's head, giving her the perfect view of Eve's drenched folds.

Unable to see what Eve was doing, Aisha felt Eve's hands run up and down her inner thighs, pulling them apart as the Nasod leaned forward. Aisha felt her guest's hot breath against her most private of places and the mage shamelessly spread herself wider, welcoming Eve's tongue when it inevitably began lapping up her own juices.

It didn't take long for Aisha to cum. Her body had longed for this for a year and it must have been the fourth or fifth flick of the tongue over her nub when she felt an incredible orgasm course through her. Yet Eve didn't stop. As the waves of pleasure ran up and down Aisha's spine, Eve held her legs open and clamped her lips down on the nub, sucking and flicking her tongue frantically, causing Aisha to scream as she reached heights of her orgasm she never would have thought possible.

This continued for a whole minute. Aisha, squirmed, helpless under Eve's body, as her first orgasm from a partner continued for what like forever. Until finally, mercifully, Eve broke the kiss with Aisha's lower lips. The purplette's head fell back, gasping as her body went limp from exhaustion.

Aisha stared up at the ceiling, quietly coming back from her sexual high as she became vaguely aware of Eve shaking her hips in front of her. By then, Eve's juices had started trickling down her thigh. Not wanting such exotic nectar to go to waste, Aisha obliged, running her tongue along Eve's inner thigh and tracing the river back to its source.

Nasod juices tasted different from her own, she noted. It was largely flavorless, if not a hint of sweetness to it-something Aisha knew she would have no trouble enjoying having more of. The mage took hold of Eve's hips, pulling her slit closer as Aisha lifted her head and began to help herself to Eve's slit.

A soft moan escaped the Nasod's lips, giving Aisha all the more encouragement to continue. She spread the Nasod's lips apart, lapping up any stray droplets of the sweet nectar before tentatively thrusting her tongue deep into Eve's waiting entrance. Another moan of pleasure from Eve and the silver-haired beauty pressed her hips down on Aisha's face, practically grinding against Aisha as she tried to drive her tongue deeper.

As all of this was happening, Aisha could feel Eve's fingers playing with both of her holes. It was a strange feeling having someone poke and prod at her other hole but Aisha welcomed it, spreading her legs wider to give Eve easier access to every inch of her body. She could feel a finger slip into her other hole and she instinctively clamped down on it, the strange feeling of being penetrated there was made even more exciting when she felt another finger enter her slit. Eve began alternating the thrusts of each finger, bringing it to a steady rhythm before finally reintroducing her tongue.

Eve flicked her tongue over Aisha's nub once, giving Aisha a jolt of pleasure and causing her to suddenly arch her back. Anticipating this, Eve was already holding her hips down, continuing to finger both of Aisha's holes and flicking her tongue over the aching clit.

It was weird. A bit uncomfortable, as the finger in Aisha's womanhood pressed against the still-intact hymen, but it made Aisha feel so… perverted. The thought of submitting herself so openly to this Eve's touch made it all the more erotic in her mind. That coupled with Eve's soft moans as she thrusted her tongue in and out of her was enough to bring her to yet another sexual high. Despite being held down, Aisha bucked her hips in rhythm with Eve's fingering. Eve was getting close too. The Nasod had picked up her pace and Aisha could feel it in the way she gasped that Eve was at the cusp of an orgasm.

And then Eve came. Aisha felt Eve's walls clamp lovingly around her tongue. The sensation was enough to drive Aisha over the edge and she squeezed both of Eve's fingers tightly within her. And just like before, Eve quickly clamped down on Aisha's pearl, sucking on it and sending her on another prolonged orgasm that ended only when Eve allowed it.

The two collapsed, panting in unison as Aisha felt Eve's fingers leave her body. Still in the wake of their unified sexual peak, Aisha idly ran her hands up and down Eve's spine.

"That… was amazing," Aisha whispered as Eve reached over to the desk to grab herself a drink. The Nasod sat upright, taking a long swig of the bottle of water all while giving Aisha a perfect view of what was in between her thighs. Eve leaned forward, offering Aisha the bottle as well before hopping off of her completely and laying next to her.

Aisha propped herself up, taking a few sips of water as she felt Eve's warm skin rest against hers… her fingers finding their way once more in between Aisha's legs.

"Would you like to do it again, Aisha?" Eve asked, her golden eyes locking with Aisha's purple orbs, "At least until dinner time?"

Aisha grinned, turning to her lover as she set the bottle aside. How could Aisha say no to a request like that?

* * *

"It's a shame you're leaving us so soon," Aisha sighed. It was only the following day and it felt unfair knowing Eve had only planned one full day's visit in Sander.

"We have all the data we need. The visit was fruitful despite the limited time," Eve said. Moby, Remy, and Oberon could be seen in the background boarding the airship with a few Sander souvenirs in their bags.

"Data…?" Aisha giggled, "I don't see how your… research could be applied to the development of your race."

Eve smiled, leaning close enough to whisper in Aisha's ear, "Then maybe we could show you just how useful it is someday."

Her breath tickled Aisha's ear and it brought a hot wave that pulsed throughout the rest of her body.

The Nasod leaned closer, pecking Aisha on the cheek before stepping back. "We hope you enjoy our gift," Eve said, turning to board the airship.

The mention of it brought a wave of embarrassment visible on Aisha's face as she was reminded of the rhythmic vibrating sensation deep within her folds.

"How could I not," Aisha said, more to herself than to secret lover.

Eve smiled, noting the way Aisha squirmed where she stood. She winked at her before waving farewell. "Until we meet again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! this chapter was a lot longer than I had expected sorry... Hopefully it was interesting enough for everyone... though I suppose if youre reading this at the end then maybe it was! One more chapter to go. What do you all expect to happen? What do you WANT to happen? ;3 I may include it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year has passed since Aisha and Eve had last seen each other. But the council seems to have a request for the mage...

"There she is! Miss Landaar!" the voice of a young girl could be heard on the far end of the arch walkway that ran along the line of girl's dorms.

Aisha stopped in front of her own dorm. She turned around, adjusting the small stack of books under her arm, as she saw two mages hurrying down the hall to meet her. They both stumbled to a stop in front of her, both huffing and puffing after running around the entire college looking for her.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite students. What can I do for you girls?"

"A letter!" the first of the two to reach her yelled, still out of breath, "The council wanted us to deliver a message to you! They said it was important," She held out a folded and sealed message addressed to Aisha.

"Ugh… the council…? Really?"

The second one nodded and, with her best old man impression, she adjusted her invisible glasses and said "Be sure Miss Landaar receives this message today. Knowing her, she's probably shirking her duties for her personal research, again."

"They know me so well," Aisha said with a roll of her eyes as she took the letter and slid it in between her books.

The two giggled and one of them reached under their cloak, pulling out a small velvet pouch.

"Here!" the first said.

Aisha cocked a brow. "Oh? And what's this?"

"The tiny El Shards you've been asking for! My father works at the mine and sends me these as a present. I thought you should have it! They're really pretty."

"It was my idea!" the other growled.

"Yeah, but it's mine and I'm the one giving it to Aether Sage Aisha!"

Aisha smiled, taking the pouch and setting it with her stack of books, "That's very thoughtful of both of you. I appreciate the gift."

"Whatcha need them for anyways?" the second one asked, "I gave you lots last time."

The Aether Sage put a finger over her lips, winking at both of them, "Research! But don't tell anyone."

The two girls looked at each other, feeling as if their mentor was letting them in on some forbidden secret.

"Yes, Aether Sage!" they sang in unison.

"Alright, you two, hurry on to the dining hall before it closes for the evening."

Aisha watched the two sprint back down the hall. Only when they were out of sight did the Aether Sage glance around, unsure if anyone else who might have overheard the girls' loud proclamations. Satisfied she was in the clear, the Aether Sage entered her room and locked the door behind her.

Her Sage's cloak fell to the floor with a soft flop and she strode over to her desk, setting her books aside and opening the velvet pouch the girls had given her. Just as her student had advertised, there was a handful of tiny El Shards no bigger than her thumb. She counted twelve.

"This should be enough to last me a while," Aisha mumbled, blowing at the fringes of her slightly disheveled purple locks. She took a seat at her desk and unlocked the topmost drawer. Reaching to the back of the drawer, she pulled out a pink and white egg-shaped device that was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. A thin rubber loop dangled loosely from the wider bottom half.

With a twist, Aisha unscrewed the narrower top end off, revealing an intricate, mechanical, interior with a chamber just big enough to house something no bigger than her thumb.

Aisha plucked one of the El Shards from the velvet pouch and placed it in the chamber and screwed the egg shut. With another twist to the right, the device jumped to life, emitting a soft hum as it vibrated in her palm.

The Aether Sage bit her lip as she squeezed the toy gently in her hand, feeling the strong pulsing sensation. It brought a familiar craving between her legs that she - thanks to her new supply of shards - had all night to satisfy.

Not wasting time in getting down to business, she traced her inner thigh with the toy, bringing it tantalizingly close to her mound and back down her other leg. It'd been a long month since she had used up the last of her shards and the buzzing sensation teasing the delicate skin between her legs was more than welcome. Aisha's head fell back, eyes closing as her mind traveled back to just over a year ago.

There she was, laying in bed, wearing nothing but an exhausted yet eager smile. A certain, silver-haired beauty, lay next to her. The white and pink toy in the beauty's hand was pressed lightly against Aisha's sensitive nub, causing tiny jolts of pleasure to reverberate through her body in a way Aisha's fingers could never replicate. She remembered her partner's hot breath tickling her as she nibbled on Aisha's earlobe. The toy slid down, teasing the Elemental Master's entrance before settling its narrower tip against the Aisha's waiting folds. Her partner kissed along her jawline, stopping at her chin and Aisha found herself staring into her alluring, golden eyes. She felt the pressure as the egg was slowly pushed inside of her, her folds stretching wider and wider with every passing millimeter.

It was slow. Uncomfortable. But Aisha's legs spread wider, wanting more of it in her. She wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, pulling her in for a deep, passionate kiss as, bit by bit, her body swallowed the toy.

The Aether Sage gasped, feeling herself being filled as she pushed the toy deeper and deeper into herself. One of her legs was propped up on the desk and she was leaning on the back legs of the chair. Her hips gyrated slowly as the toy continued to vibrate inside of her. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she began playing with her pearl, rocking back and forth on the back legs of her chair as she slowly brought herself into that euphoric high that she intended to stay at for a while longer. She had all night, after all. There was no need to rush to an orgasm.

It was then that Aisha realized she was still dressed. She couldn't have that. Not when she was alone in her room.

She stood, unbuttoning the top of her Aether Sage's uniform, all the while enjoying the pleasurable pulsing going on in her folds.

As she continued to undress her eyes fell on the stack of books she brought in and had unwittingly knocked over when she put her leg up.

A folded envelope peeked out from behind a copy of advanced techniques to alter and manipulate El Shards.

Aisha blew on her fringes again, quickly debating whether she should read the message tomorrow or just read it now so she wouldn't have to worry about it later.

The responsible young woman in her won out. Still in a state of undress, she opened the message and tried to focus on the words while ignoring the lovely little way her hips gyrated. The girls said it was important after all. How important could it be?

* * *

" _You want me to go…? Why?"_

" _Frankly speaking, Seven Tower has no vested interest in what Debrians have to offer. However, given our history with our former brethren, we must at least humor their attempts at rebuilding the bridges they burned. That being said, you've been instrumental in keeping our Alteran visitor occupied during their last two visits and have made yourself the face of our organization when dealing with them. It'd only make sense that we send you in our stead. We trust that there are no issues with this proposal?"_

" _Well… no. I don't mind going…"_

" _Then this meeting is settled. A transport ship will be prepared for you at first light tomorrow morning. We expect a full report of your experiences upon your return."_

" _Tomorrow?!"_

A strong gust of wind whipped at Aisha's robe as she clung on to her hood and hastily packed travel bag. It had been two days worth of non-stop traveling, with the second day aboard a slower, clunkier airship. Sander was, of course, the leading country in aviation technology, and flying around in a less-than-optimal Velder airship felt more turbulent than her first leg of the journey.

"You're here for business, not for a vacation," Aisha said to herself. This was her mantra for the past couple days of travel. She was to represent Seven Tower college in this visit, so she had to uphold that image of a proper, professional Aether Sage.

Up ahead was a massive floating chunk of rock that loomed over the edge of Bethma Canyon. Though she had seen floating Caluso cities before, the Altera "island" was much larger and appeared to be thousands of times heavier than the thin earth platforms the Caluso villages were built upon. Jutting out of the craggy structure were tall metal spires that shined against the setting sun. They seemed to be part of an even bigger structure deep within the earthly surface. Dozens of transport lines connected the island to the Bethma canyon and Aisha could see tiny platforms traveling up and down each line to smaller outposts below.

As the airship drew closer, Aisha could only gawp in wonder as a metallic wall shuddered open, revealing an entire airship terminal inside the side of the floating mountain. Bright lights guided the ship to its designated docking zone. Drones not unlike Moby and Remy zipped about in the available airspace and worker Nasods toiled and maintained and managed the terminal.

It didn't take long for Aisha to spot exactly who she was looking for. Waiting at the landing pad, surrounded by an entourage of Nasod followers, was Eve. Despite how elegant her outfit was when Aisha last saw her, Eve's choice of wardrobe was even _more_ exquisite now. Still going with the flower petal theme with white and pink for her colors, Eve's garments hugged her body in such a way that showed off her narrow waist and curvy hips that was accented by the flowery skirt that hung around it. This was a design choice Aisha was beginning to grow aware of as it drew the attention of the viewer away from Eve's modest chest to her more charming assets. Her boots were longer, hiding any and all of Eve's thighs that Aisha had been hoping to see, and her long, white gloves hid most of her arms save for her shoulders. A large, hovering halo-like accessory hovered behind her, bearing a long flowing cloak, giving Eve the regal image of an omnipotent empress.

As for her entourage, Aisha recognized Oberon and Moby and Remy, but the other two were new. A female Nasod dressed as a maid and a taller humanoid bearing a spear.

The boarding ramp rumbled open and Aisha stepped off the airship and was immediately greeted by her host.

"Welcome, esteemed guest of Seven Tower, to Altera, our humble home," the silver-haired beauty said. She, as well as the three humanoid companions and her two drones, bowed.

" _You're here for business, not a vacation,_ " Aisha repeated in her head.

"H-hey, Eve," Aisha stammered, straightening her purple hair out as much as she could to at least make herself presentable to such a grand welcoming party.

Eve stood, her eyes flicking towards the airship as it turned to leave before turning her attention back to her guest. "Oh… did they only send one person?"

"Yeah… They told me you could accommodate up to three guests, but Seven Tower figured they'd just send me, so…" Aisha laughed nervously.

"Ah… that's unfortunate. Whatever shall we do with only one guest?" Eve pondered, tapping her chin in thought.

Despite the tone of disappointment in Eve's voice, Aisha caught the slightest smile in Eve's lips. "We suppose it can't be helped. Come. Let us take you to your room. You must be exhausted after your long trip."

* * *

"...and this will be your chambers during your stay," Eve said. The female Nasod, who Aisha learned was named Ophelia, opened the large double door for the two. The mage's jaw dropped as she found herself standing in a room that was easily several times larger than her modest little dorm room.

The first thing that caught her eye was the enormous king-size canopy bed. Its pristine white sheets and transparent, golden drapes most certainly cost more than Aisha's entire room combined. She had never even seen a bed that big before! At the far wall was an equally enormous window. Aisha was aware that they had to take an elevator to reach this room, but she didn't know they would be at the top of one of the tallest spires. The view was dark, due to the sun having set a few minutes ago, but even from where Aisha stood, she could see the faint lights of a distant Bethma village.

To her right, across from the foot end of the bed, was the vanity table of every girl's dream. With multiple shelves storing more makeup and hair care tools that Aisha could ever think of and a proportionally large set of three mirrors that quite literally covered half the wall, it almost drew all of her attention away from the fact that there was a double-door walk-in closet right next to it. _Almost_. When she realized where the doorway led to, she couldn't help but step closer to get a peek inside. Through its wide open doors, Aisha could see lines and lines of clothes neatly folded and racked along either side and leading to an open-air bathing area beyond.

There was an open air bathing area?!

"Does this room suit your needs?" Eve asked, pulling Aisha's awestruck face back towards her. Eve snapped her fingers and the lights dimmed as a fireplace was lit behind her.

Her room had a fireplace. Just past Eve's shoulder, Aisha saw a comfortable lounge area set by a stone fireplace kept alive by a single fire shard. A love seat and two lounge chairs were positioned along a large wooden coffee table. A bookcase filled with familiar names of authors Aisha enjoyed sat in the corner of this lounge area.

Aisha could feel herself growing weak in the knees and Ophelia, the silent maid, came to her side, gently fanning her with a fan as the mage looked like she was nearly about to faint.

Eve giggled lightly, "We'll take that as a yes. We're glad our observations of your room have proven fruitful in that regard."

"This is all for me…?" Aisha mumbled, still in a state of disbelief as she leaned against the closet door frame.

"Of course. The room was prepared specifically for you to make your three day visit as comfortable as possible. So please make yourself at home."

"Three days…" Aisha repeated, remembering that Eve's invitation specifically stated it would only be for a few days.

"That is… unless you wish to stay a little longer with us?" Eve tilted her head. Aisha couldn't tell if Eve was joking or if she was serious in her offer. But before she could press further, Ophelia was already in the process of helping Aisha out of her sage's robes.

"Hey!" Aisha protested, clinging on to the robe and causing the maid to stop.

"Ophelia has prepared the bath for you and can handle washing your laundry for you if you so wish," Eve informed, "Please feel free to use our facilities to refresh yourself."

"Okay, okay! But I can undress myself, thank you!" Aisha squeaked, still clinging on to her robe.

"But of course," Eve said, stifling a laugh, "Just leave your laundry at the respective basket in the walk-in closet and Ophelia will take it to wash immediately. As for ourselves, we have some business to attend to regarding the local Ponggos. If there is anything you need, please feel free to inform Ophelia here."

"Alright…" Aisha said, looking the maid up and down. The silent maid curtsied and followed Eve out of the room to let Aisha relax for the time being.

"Rest well, Aisha," Eve said, before the door shut behind her.

"I will. Thanks."

* * *

" _Business. Not vacation. Business._ "

Aisha sank into a hot stone pool of water, a content sigh escaping her lips as she let two days worth of travel stress melt away. She had never traveled outside of Sander, before, so just visiting Velder on its own was a completely new experience. Now here she was in this strange, foreign world filled with Nasods the rest of Elrios had never seen before. There was so much to take in with how technologically advanced Altera was compared to Sander that Aisha was only just now able to admire her surroundings.

And of course, there was Eve to think about, too.

Aisha may have grown a bit older, but Eve hadn't appeared to age one bit. Save for her choice of dress and hairstyle, Eve looked just as youthful as she did when they first met.

"To be young forever," Aisha sighed, envying Eve's situation while she suffered at the ripe old age of 20. Still, she was glad to see her again. Even though Eve expected three Sander visitors, Aisha hoped her coming alone was enough to keep Eve satisfied.

"Three days alone with Eve…" Aisha whispered, her mind swirling at the implications.

With everything finally slowing down for her, the mage was finally able to really inspect her surroundings. The bathing area was open-air. A large wall of glass separated her from strong gusts of wind but allowed her the full view of the city and canyons below. A wooden shower that she had used to soap and shampoo earlier sat in the back corner, giving way to a carved stone pool complete with a miniature waterfall and live shrubbery to frame the centerpiece.

Aisha admired the attention to detail to make the pool look as natural as possible. Upon closer inspection, Aisha was surprised to see a fresh water and fire shard at the waterfall's source, constantly producing a warm flow of water that emptied into the pool she bathed in.

Aisha laid her head back lazily and couldn't help but admire the tinted glass awning that hung over the entire area, allowing the faint moonlight to filter in on the romantically lit bathing area.

"This is, by far, the best bath I've ever had in my life…" Aisha mumbled, focusing on the steam that rose from the water around her.

After what felt like half an hour of simply just laying in the artificial spring water and watching the moon slowly make its way across the sky, Aisha finally decided to brave the cold air and hurry back to the safety of her own, lavish, personal quarters.

She toweled off and made her way to the walk-in closet and noted the laundry basket she had left for Ophelia had already been taken. She wasn't used to this kind of service. In fact, now that she thought about it, she wondered what the other two guests would be subject to if Aisha actually did bring others along. Surely they'd get an equally lavish room just like this? One that was… strangely already filled with furnishing and clothes.

Aisha stopped to look at the closet's contents, pulling out clothes that definitely wouldn't fit her. The majority of the clothing were extravagant to say the least. Many were dresses, white and flower-like in design. On the other end were garments, mostly purple in color and more or less casual in appearance. Definitely something Aisha would be more likely to wear if she were given the option to choose.

Aisha pulled out another article of clothing from its shelf.

Purple lingerie.

The mage quietly slid the lacy, practically transparent, underwear back into storage, but not before noticing the entire drawer was filled with suggestive sleepwear.

" _But Eve doesn't wear underwear…_ " Aisha thought as she quickly tried to forget what she saw.

With a shrug, Aisha found a robe and slippers set aside for her on a little table by the closet door leading to her room. She threw the robe over herself, admiring how well it fit and entered her room to find all the lights were off save for the softly burning flame in the fireplace. The canopy bed at the far end of the room was pulled apart and neatly set out to simply fall into. It must have been Ophelia. For someone who had never had maid service in their life, Aisha was more than pleased by her attentiveness.

"I could get used to this," Aisha chuckled to herself as she stood before the warm fireplace, feeling the heat creep in under her bathrobe. She glanced around, making sure no one else was around, before letting the robe fall off her shoulders. Aisha welcomed the warmth as she stood there in nothing but her panties.

She may be in a foreign country but old habits die hard. And if there was one thing Aisha preferred to do, it was sleeping without any clothes on. This was her room after all. She was free to make herself at home.

Aisha sat on the edge of the king size canopy bed and admired the sheer size of her mattress. She had never seen a bed that big before and Aisha easily had enough room to roll around freely without any fear of falling off. Looking at the large vanity mirror at the opposite wall, Aisha could see just how small she looked sitting in a vast field of mattress.

Unsure of whether or not the maid would come in unannounced in the morning, Aisha pulled the drapes of the canopy bed shut around her. She wouldn't want to be seen sleeping in that state of undress, afterall. She slid under the cool ivory sheets and turned her attention to the small fire glowing through the slightly transparent drapes. Aisha's purple eyes began to glow and the flames died down to a small flicker. Satisfied, exhaustion of the day finally got the better of the mage and it didn't take long for sleep to find her.

* * *

Aisha had nearly forgotten where she was when she awoke. Faint light bled through the cracks of the massive window drapes and Aisha had to sleepily scan the room, half expecting to be in her humble little dorm, before she remembered she was in Altera. She stumbled out of the foot end of the bed, grabbing her robe to throw onto herself and padded her way through the walk-in closet to the toilet at the open air bath.

After her business was done, she made her way back to her room. The robe was dropped once more and Aisha carefully crawled over Eve before settling in at her side of the bed.

Her eyes fluttered open upon realizing there was someone else in her bed and she naturally pulled the covers over her body defensively as she stared at the unexpected bedmate. Eve flinched at the rush of cold air from having the covers pulled from her but simply turned her head away and continued sleeping.

Aisha was fully awake now. Finding Eve in her bed was a surprise, to be sure, but it wasn't unwelcomed. She sighed in relief, gently throwing the covers over the Nasod before settling into bed once more. Having shared a bed only one other time with Eve, Aisha had never really found an opportunity to really admire Eve as she slept next to her.

Her beautiful silver hair was let down. It didn't look like it when it was rolled into those buns she often had them in but Eve's hair was long enough to cover her entire back. The cones on her ears had changed shape, too, from when Aisha had last seen them. The blue gem on her head was polished and pristine and Aisha couldn't help but wonder if it served a purpose or if it was simply decorative like the blue marks on her cheeks. She was wearing a white nightgown that, to no one's complaint, was transparent and did little to hide her slender body. The subtle rise and fall of Eve's chest brought Aisha's attention to the small, perky nipples visible through the thin fabric. Her unblemished skin from her exposed shoulders and neck looked so soft and smooth Aisha was tempted to lean over and kiss it.

Aisha swallowed hard, weighing in her options on what to do now that she had this beauty laying next to her. She never would have thought a situation like this would actually happen. During the trip to Altera, Aisha had imagined hundreds of scenarios that she hoped would lead to them continuing their relationship where they left off. She had hoped to make one of those scenarios a reality, but... she was here for business. And besides, it had been so long since she had last seen Eve and the reserved, noble air the Nasod so naturally portrayed yesterday had made it difficult for Aisha to really make any attempt at returning to where they left off.

The question, now, was whether it was okay to do anything or let her sleep? Eve did sneak into her room in nothing but a nightgown. If this wasn't an invitation, she didn't know what would be.

Aisha slid closer, her eyes watching the slow rise and fall of Eve's chest the entire time. She didn't want to wake her. Any sense of courage Aisha had at this moment would be lost if Eve saw her like this.

She tentatively extended a hand towards the Nasod and gently brushed the bangs off of her beautiful face. Eve turned her head away, sighing softly as Aisha rested her hand on Eve's shoulder. The warmth of her skin was too much to resist. Aisha slid closer, her body pressing against Eve's side. She leaned her head in, planting a light kiss on the silver-haired maiden's shoulder before letting her hand wander towards Eve's chest.

The mage's fingers brushed over Eve's left nipple and Aisha convinced herself it was accidental at first before growing braver and returning to the soft nub with more purpose. She could feel Eve's nipple stiffen between her fingers. She pinched it, enjoying how it felt through the fabric and the soft little sigh Eve gave in response.

Aisha bit her lip at the sound of Eve's little mewl of pleasure. Hearing this brought her back to that time one year before when they last shared each other's bodies. She remembered all the sensations she felt having someone else touch her. Just the thought of someone else bringing her to a climax-the thought of Eve bringing her lover to her peak again and again-created an all-too-familiar warmth between Aisha's legs. Her free hand to find its way between her own legs and under her panties to play with the sensitive little pearl aching for attention.

The hand that fondled Eve's breasts traveled lower. Seeing as Eve was still asleep, Aisha wanted to push the boundaries on how far she could go. Brushing along the soft fabric of Eve's thin nightgown, Aisha enjoyed every inch of Eve's belly, passing the navel and hip bones. They traveled lower, going slowly along Eve's slender thigh, seeking the hem of the Nasod's nightgown before traversing back up her leg with nothing separating Aisha's fingers from Eve's smooth, bare, skin.

Her fingers journeyed further upward, dipping in between her thighs before brushing against the slit. Eve was wet. Aisha gasped, touching herself more fervently as she ran the length of her other finger up and down Eve's folds and coating it in her juices.

Eve still hadn't awoken. Was she a hard sleeper?

Aisha pulled away, a wicked thought crossing her mind as she slowly sat up and crawled over to the edge of her bed. She dug through her travel bag and pulled out her vibrating egg.

"Just for a little bit," Aisha whispered to herself as she laid back down next to Eve. She twisted the toy and it jolted to life in her hand.

The mage carefully brought the egg to Eve's slit, getting a deep gasp from the Nasod in response. Aisha bit her lip, returning to touching herself as she rubbed the egg against Eve's folds.

" _You're enjoying this, aren't you?_ " Aisha thought as she watched the increasingly labored rise and fall of Eve's chest. She turned the egg, coating more of its surface with Eve' sex.

After a few more moments of this torture, Aisha could feel herself nearing her climax. The egg was completely soaked at this point and it was at this point that the mage couldn't help but indulge in her own body's urges for the moment.

Aisha pulled the egg away and laid on her back. She quickly removed her panties and pressed the vibrating toy against her clit. It was still warm and wet with Eve's juices and it turned Aisha on so much knowing it was mixing with her own. She wanted more of it.

Aisha spread her legs wider, pushing the narrower tip against her opening. Slowly it began to enter her, stretching her entrance wider with every millimeter. Eve's slick juices made it easier for her as more and more of her body greedily swallowed the toy.

Aisha groaned, reaching the widest part of the egg and feeling as if her entrance was already at its limit. But she had the toy in her before. She wanted Eve's sex inside of her. Gently, Aisha entered a rhythm of letting it slide in and out of her, pushing it just a little bit more deeper each time.

She was getting there. Just a few more pushes and the toy would be in. She spread herself wider, all shame going out the window as she bit her lip, bracing herself to push it in all the way.

When suddenly, another hand rested against hers. Aisha gasped, turning to see a pair of golden eyes looking deeply into hers.

"Eve?! You're-" she felt Eve press the toy all the way in, leaving Aisha to arc her back as her mouth hung open in a mix of shock and ecstasy.

The mage curled inward, the vibrations sending her closer to the edge as Eve quickly found her lover's clit and began rubbing it. The surprise of the moment and the sudden rush of pleasure from her stimulated clit brought Aisha into an intense orgasm that left her lower hips to spasm uncontrollably.

"Eve… oh gods… please… stop," Aisha gasped, gripping the Nasod's hand, pulling it away from her still-vibrating womanhood, as she turned her body away. Her body jerked as Aisha, with a shaky hand, tugged on the small, pink rubber band that hung from her entrance. With a few grunts mixed in both discomfort and pleasure, Aisha carefully pulled until the toy slipped out of her and onto the bed, next to her thigh.

Aisha fell limp, catching her breath for a moment before turning to Eve who kissed Aisha's shoulder before resting her chin on it.

"Good morning," Eve said, placing a hand on Aisha's bare hip, "We trust you had a good rest."

Still out of breath and in a daze, Aisha turned to Eve with a smile and a weak nod, "Yes. It was the best sleep I've had in years… how about you?"

Eve pursed her lips in thought, "It was good… until someone woke us up but didn't finish what they started."

"Oh," Aisha realized, forgetting her manners and feeling bad for leaving Eve out of the fun. She tried to get up, turning to Eve fully and reaching for the toy just past her leg. "Here, let me-"

Eve shook her head leaning over and giving Aisha a deep, passionate kiss. Her lips were hot, soft, and just like she remembered. Eve effectively kept her pinned on the bed for a while longer before breaking the kiss and hovering over her.

"It's not necessary. It was exciting enough for us just watching you touch yourself. And as much as we would love to play with you, again, we have a schedule to keep. We shall continue this, again, next time."

"If you're alright with it," Aisha said, feeling a little sad that Eve didn't want to continue.

A small smile appeared on Eve's lips as she sat up, "Then we shall." Eve turned to the edge of the bed. "Ophelia? We are ready to be dressed."

Through the canopy bed drapes, Aisha saw the door open. Ophelia stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her and bowing deeply at the two. The mage instinctively pulled the covers over herself in an attempt to hide her indecency while Eve glanced over her shoulder back at Aisha, smiling at her as she pulled the drapes aside.

"Is there a problem, Aisha?" Eve asked sliding to the edge of the bed as the maid extended a hand to help Eve to her feet.

"I-uh… no I just-" Aisha stammered, remaining under the covers. Eve was being way too casual about having one of her maids just come in after they did stuff like that! To say Aisha was embarrassed was an understatement and she searched frantically for the toy that she had lost somewhere under the blanket. She couldn't find it! And the entire time Ophelia was just watching her squirm under the covers! "Not to sound rude, but… I mean, this is my room and you know, I don't mind you coming in unannounced but anyone else-"

"This is _our_ room," Eve said as she stood, raising her arms as the maid began to pull off the see-through nightgown.

"This is your… what…?" Aisha was confused beyond words. But thinking back, she did recognize that much of the clothes in the walk-in closet would never fit her… but would fit Eve perfectly. The vanity table, although something Aisha would seldom use, would be something Eve would spend some time in front of… In short, this really wasn't Aisha's room.

As her early morning brain tried to process what this all meant, Aisha stopped as she couldn't help but watch Eve undress in front of her. With Eve's back turned to her, the mage's eyes traced up and down Eve's slender body. The way her hips tastefully waved in front of her and that beautiful thigh gap-it was then that something caught Aisha's eye: a bright pink rubber band dangling out from between Eve's legs. It was her toy. Aisha looked up, noticing that Eve had been watching her come to realization with an amused grin.

" _Our_ room," Eve repeated, letting her ever-silent maid help her slip into the outfit for the day.

* * *

The elevator ride to the floating kingdom's "ground" level was quiet, save for the humming of the lift and the sound of Aisha brushing the last of the knots out of her purple hair. She handed the brush to Ophelia standing behind her and blew at her fringes. Her face was still slightly red after their morning activity. And the fact Ophelia was there during their post-sex state, Aisha wasn't exactly comfortable having the maid hanging around them. Eve stood next to Aisha and it was one of the few times that the mage actually had the chance to compare their heights side to side. When they first met, Eve was much taller than her. But judging from the reflection on the elevator door, Aisha had caught up and was roughly two inches shorter. It didn't bother her at all. Since she was a little girl, she had always preferred having a taller partner. Imagine her younger self's surprise if she was told they would be romantically involved with a woman.

As she idly compared body sizes with the Nasod, Aisha noticed Eve was stealing glances at her. She looked… concerned.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You're not… hurt, are you?" Eve asked.

Aisha tilted her head. "Hurt? No. Why would I be?"

"We meant earlier, when we were helping you cum."

"Erm… what… what do you mean?" Aisha looked back at Ophelia who was standing right behind both of them. The maid seemed completely unfazed by the discussion. Still, it felt strange openly talking about that kind of stuff with a third party listening.

"We were your first, weren't we?"

"First and only, yes. Why?"

"From what we understood, don't human females typically have hymens? We felt we might've hurt you or-"

"Oh! Oh, I understand, yes!" Aisha interjected, covering her face as she came to realize what Eve was trying to get at. Again, Ophelia being there wasn't making it easy for Aisha to discuss this topic.

Eve pouted, "So we did hurt you…"

"Erm, no! No, that's not what I meant. It didn't hurt at all."

"Ah. We see…" Eve trailed off as Aisha stood there red in the face. It appeared as if the Nasod had more questions now. "So then your hymen... is it still-"

"It's not there!" Aisha blurted out and forcing out an embarrassed laugh.

Eve tilted her head this time, "Oh?"

Feeling as if she owed her an explanation, Aisha sighed, "I… lost it shortly after you left Sander last year. I sorta… got a little too… ugh… 'excited' using the gift you gave me and that kind of… well, I pushed it in too far. Next thing I knew, I accidentally popped my own cherry."

"Ah…" Eve muttered.

The two fell silent once more as Aisha stared at the reflection of Eve's poker face.

And then Eve stifled a giggle.

Aisha's face went a deeper shade of red as she covered her face in shame.

At least Ophelia wasn't laughing at her. Or so Aisha thought. Looking at the maid's reflection, Ophelia had her head turned away with a hand over her mouth.

* * *

The elevator ride may have led them to the ground floor of Altera's floating island, but Aisha was surprised to see they had much further to travel, taking two more elevators that brought them to the heart of the island's mining area. What they were doing there was beyond Aisha and any questions regarding the matter was answered with a vague "You'll see," by Eve.

The cold metal walls grew grey and rusted. The ground grew more covered in dust until they were walking on chiseled dirt pathways. It wasn't until they reached the outer rim of Altera's core that Aisha saw, for the first time, what a Ponggo looked like up close.

They were short humanoids with fur all over. Like a hamster, or maybe a mole. Each one stood no taller than the mage's hip.

They had entered what Eve called the Ponggo district of Altera, which consisted of a massive underground mining community built around Altera's outer rim. The lifts connecting the island to the mainland that she had spotted during her arrival all were part of the Ponggo district. Massive mining operations occurred under the floating island and the majority of the minerals were transported here where it would be processed and refined in Altera's main core. From there, the materials would either be used or sold to other kingdoms at the benefit of both races in the island.

Their destination was one of the many lift bays-the largest, from the looks of it. Four cargo lines connected to large quarries far below, and high volumes of unprocessed and refined El stones were sorted for processing in this area. The lift and cart controls were operated by the Ponggos while the repetitive stacking and sorting of massive carts were left to the heavy-duty hydraulic Nasods that loaded the unprocessed ores into massive conveyor belts connected to a Ponggo-operated crusher. All the while a separate belt dumped refined El back into the bay to be traded.

Aisha thought it was incredible seeing Ponggos and Nasods working together. And to think Eve had just begun laying the foundations of her kingdom during her first Sander visit two years ago. Why Seven Tower still insisted in holding a grudge against Debrians was beyond her.

"Chief Adel, good morning," Eve said as they joined the elder Ponggo on an observation deck overseeing the bay's activities. Eve curtsied politely, prompting Oberon, Ferdinand, and Ophelia to bow deeply before the ponggo in the village. Aisha followed suit, garnering the chief's attention for a moment before addressing the Nasod queen.

"Ah, Lady Eve. Punctual as always… right on the dot."

"Of course. We understand that if you are here, then all is well with operations on the ground level?"

The Chief sighed, pulling out a pipe and lighting it before taking a quick puff. "Actually, no. Quite the opposite, really. The usual traveling mage hasn't come to see us in the past few days. We have an abundance of refined El ready to be enchanted but no one to do the enchanting. I'm starting to fear that they've either fallen ill or worse. Bethma isn't exactly the safest to travel through with the Lizardmen controlling the canyons."

"That is an issue…" Eve said.

"It is. Without element-specific El, the ore we got would only sell for a fraction of the cost. Not only that, we're going to run short on our own El supply if this goes on any longer."

After a moment of consideration, Aisha saw Eve's eyes wander towards her. "Well, we may have a solution. Chief Adel, we just so happened to have an esteemed mage in our company today. This is Aisha Landaar, Aether Sage of the Seven Tower college in Sander."

"Pleased to meet you," Aisha smiled.

"A mage from Sander, you say? Ah! Is this the human you spoke about when you travelled to Sander?"

Eve nodded, "The very same."

"You talked about me?" Aisha asked.

"Yes… She's quite the looker like you said she was."

"E-eh?!"

Eve put a hand over her mouth feigning innocence, "She is, isn't she?"

"Eve!" Aisha protested, feeling her face grow red as the Ponggo and the Nasod laughed between themselves.

"Yes, yes. Enough teasing," Eve said with a soft wave, "Chief, we were initially planning to introduce you to our dear friend and be on our way, but given the circumstances, we believe we can benefit from Ms. Landaar's company." She then turned to Aisha, "You don't mind, do you? As we've learned during my first visit, Nasods are incapable of harnessing magic like humans."

Aisha shook her head, "I don't mind helping out. Adjusting elemental affinity for El shards is one of my masteries, afterall."

"Splendid!" Chief Adel puffed, "This will take a bit of time, but having you around we can catch up on our backstock of refined El! Please tell me you're going to be staying with us!"

"Only for three days, chief," Eve informed.

"Three days?!"

"Two, now, actually... unless she wants to stay longer," Eve corrected, "And Aisha will assist you for as long as she sees fit, today."

"As long as I see fit? What about you, Eve? Didn't you say you had a schedule to keep?" Aisha protested. Although the mage wanted to actually apply her craft in any way to help, she was only there for a few days. She didn't want to miss out on spending time with the Nasod.

"We'll be with you, of course," Eve reassured her, "While this does set us back in our plans, we can't deny the important opportunity here. Both Ponggo and Nasods alike would benefit greatly from your service here today."

"Well… if you say so," Aisha muttered.

"We enjoy watching you work, anyways," Eve said. She leaned in closer and spoke in a whisper, "Afterwards, we believe we can squeeze in something special for you as a reward for your hard work in the evening. Something we've been working on during our spare time. We think you'll find it intriguing."

"What is it?" Aisha asked curiously.

Eve pressed a finger to her lips, giving the mage a wink, "It's a secret."

* * *

"So the previous traveling mage had to enchant all those shards every time they visited Altera?" Aisha groaned. It was mid afternoon by the time Aisha finished her duties as the kingdoms visiting mage. She was covered in soot and was inadvertently smudging Eve's dress in dirt as she clung on to her arm for support. Aisha's legs could barely keep her standing as the elevator took them to the top level back to Eve's personal floor.

"Well, not nearly as much as you had to. We were behind schedule by several days, afterall. You covered at least three times as much as they did in one sitting. And you didn't even use a mana potion," Eve noted, still quite impressed by Aisha's mental stamina when it came to magic.

"Yeah, well outclassing all other mages is a Seven Tower specialty. That and mana potions are bad for your health, you know. I'd rather go without it if I can."

"But you didn't have to work yourself to the bone, you know. We feel like a terrible host after making you work so hard…"

"Oh, Eve… it's fine, really. You gave us those air conditioner units that practically make a water shard last forever. You traveled all the way to Sander just to spend time with me. I don't know about you but no one else made me feel more wanted and appreciated than you whenever you visited. What I did for those Ponggos? It's just my way of trying to pay you back for all you did for me."

"Aisha…" Eve smiled at her, "You really are too kind to us."

The elevator dinged and the two disembarked, Eve carefully guiding Aisha through the large decorated halls.

"I should be the one saying that. You're letting me stay in your room instead of a guest room."

" _Our_ room," Eve corrected.

"That's what I said," Aisha replied.

Eve shook her head, stopping at the door and letting go of Aisha's arm, "We shall let you clean up and relax. Ophelia? Would you be so kind as to bring us our dinner in two hours?"

Aisha reached for Eve's hand, "Wait… where are you going?"

"Why… to grab your reward, of course," Eve said, tilting her head, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well… truth be told, I was… hoping that I'd get to spend more quality time with you during my visit. Going out and helping others and following a strict schedule is fine and all but at the end of the day… I really just want to be with you. If...that's alright."

She felt Eve's hand caress her cheek and the mage looked up to see Eve's golden eyes gazing longingly into hers.

"Is this what you really wish for? To be with me?"

Hearing Eve ask that question brought a wave of embarrassment to Aisha's face. Did she really just ask that of Eve? They were here for business, after all, so the fact that she was risking the Seven Tower reputation by suggesting something so selfish was something she definitely would be in trouble for if the higher-ups found out.

Aisha nodded. She was going to be in so much trouble at the end of this trip.

Eve leaned in, kissing Aisha on her forehead softly, "Go clean up, Aisha. We shall see what we can do."

* * *

Aisha covered her face in embarrassment as she submerged herself in the bath.

"I really just want to be with you… I can't believe I said that!" She dunked her head underwater, screaming into it as hard as she could before coming out gasping for air.

" _Was that too clingy? She invited us for business and here I am telling her to forget all her plans just to spend time with me! Ah! I feel so stupid. I haven't seen her in a year and I'm acting like I can just barge in and tell her what to do! And to make things worse, I have to fill out a report of my visit with Seven Tower… Ugh, I need to stop this before it gets out of hand. Work comes first!_ "

The mage spent the next few minutes reminding herself to keep on the responsible path and to apologize to Eve about her selfishness.

She left the pool and toweled off, noting how weak she still felt in the legs. The amount of mana she spent today reminded her of her time as a high mage when she was required to test the upper limits of her mana pool. This was the first time since then that Aisha had pushed herself so far. With much effort, the mage finished drying herself off, wrapping herself up nice and tight before padding back into Eve's room to put on a fresh change of clothes.

"How was your bath?" Eve asked, catching Aisha by surprise as she instinctively held the towel tighter around her body at the sound of another's voice.

The Nasod was sitting with her legs crossed on a lounge chair next to the recently lit fireplace. Eve was in the process of removing her soot-smudged glove that Aisha had clung to during the elevator ride up. "Ophelia is preparing our dinner as we speak. She'll be bringing it to our room so you may rest. In the meantime, how was your bath?"

"It was good. Great, actually. Much better than the public bath back in Sander," Aisha said, still clinging on to her towel. She didn't say anything after that and Eve simply sat there, eyeing her up and down.

" _This is probably what Eve feels like when she catches me staring_ ," Aisha thought as she stiffly shuffled to her travel bag to put on something to wear. It wasn't that Aisha didn't like the attention. She could practically feel Eve undressing her with her eyes-not that there was much to undress in the first place-and coming from an environment where everyone was too focused on work to look at anyone else, this was something that Aisha never knew she wanted.

"Ah, actually," Eve said, stopping the mage from digging through her belongings, "Before you get dressed..."

"Hm?" Aisha stood, tilting her head.

"We have been hesitant to ask, but since you requested to spend more time with us during your visit, we found no better opportunity than now to request this of you."

"Ah… yes… Eve, about that," Aisha muttered, feeling guilty about imposing her personal desires on Eve. She bowed deeply, "I'm sorry. I was being selfish. And like you said earlier when we were helping out Chief Adel, his request would put you behind schedule. You do seem very busy and I don't want to get in the way of whatever important things you had in mind just to accommodate me. So if spending a little personal time with you is too much to ask, then I understand."

"Aisha," Eve giggled, causing the mage to raise her head from her bow, "Honestly, you need not worry about it. If it makes you feel better, this little test was part of the schedule."

"Test?"

Eve turned to the door. "Girls? You may come in, now."

The door opened and, to Aisha's complete and utter confusion, two familiar faces walked in. They were… Eve? They looked like Eve. Aisha turned to Eve sitting on the lounge chair, an amused grin crossing her lips as the mage looked back at the two newcomers.

They were strikingly similar to Eve, save for a few key features. Their choice of dress was noticeably less extravagant than the one sitting by the fireplace, but they had the same silver hair and golden eyes that Aisha had come to recognize as uniquely Eve's. The first to walk in was dressed in a nearly-all-black gothic style dress. Her hair was let down and didn't seem to be as well taken care of as the other, more timid-looking Eve standing next to her.

This one wore a skin-tight, white, one-piece dress. Her limbs were covered by white sleeves and a pair of white boots, and she wore a white flower headband, giving her a much more innocent look than the gothic queen standing next to her.

"Aisha, I'd like you to meet Exotic and Electra. They are my secondary personas."

"Secondary… personas?"

"Our specialty, thanks to the architect code, allows us to build not only entire kingdoms, but to build long, meaningful relationships with other races." Eve stood and walked over to the two other Eves, placing a hand on either of their shoulders. "However, ruling a kingdom is more than just building literal and figurative bridges. There are times where war or large-scale logistical networking are necessary; areas where our architect code is limited. Should Altera ever find itself in such a state, we have Exotic and Electra to assist and advise."

"I-I see…" Aisha mumbled. She felt dizzy; as if she were seeing three Eves at once. Well, she was, but this whole new revelation of _more_ Eve was… well this certainly made her situation a bit more interesting.

"We've been planning to have this little activity with you at some point during your visit. Knowing we can skip some of the formalities is a relief to us and we can begin this little test of ours immediately."

"Wait, hold on. What test?"

Eve tapped her chin in thought as she tried to explain her situation. "Initially, we intended you to interact with Exotic and Electra. They were created roughly three months ago and Exotic and Electra's personality algorithms are still underdeveloped. Exposure through social interactions would help us in building their personas, which we were hoping you could participate in during your visit."

"Oh… well, yeah, I can do that. If you just let me get dressed I can-"

"There's no need to," Eve interjected as Aisha was about to reach for her travel bag, "After your request to spend more meaningful time with us, we decided… to change things up a little."

"Eh…?" Aisha turned to the three Eves and noticed the coy little smirk on the queen's face.

"Your reward, remember? You volunteered to assist us and went above and beyond our expectation in your work. It's appropriate that we repay your favor in kind, don't you think?"

"Y...yes. I suppose so," Aisha replied.

Eve stepped forward, standing directly in front of Aisha as she gently brushed strands of the mage's hair back. "Then… insist you participate in our little… activity."

"I didn't mind helping, really," Aisha said, looking at Exotic and Electra and slowly piecing together what Eve may be getting at. If this was going where the mage thought it was going then…

Aisha gulped, anticipation building in her chest as she stammered out a reply, "So… if you insist..."

"We do," Eve said, looking at her two other personas, "Exotic? Electra? If you please..."

The two other Eve's stepped closer to each other and Exotic lifted her hair, giving Electra easy access to the zipper on the back of her dress. Electra carefully unzipped Exotic's outfit and the gothic-themed Eve let the dress fall to her feet before stepping out of it in nothing but her gloves and boots. The two Eves approached Aisha while Exotic quietly helped undo the knot to Electra's dress. The flower-banded Eve's top fell forward, exposing her bare chest as she tossed it aside before turning to Aisha. The two gently tugged the towel off of the mage, a move which Aisha offered no resistance towards, and dragged her back to the foot of the king-sized bed. They sat her down and joined her on either side, both removing the rest of their remaining clothes until they were completely naked, save for Electra's flower headband. Free from the confines of their clothing, the two Eves returned their attention to Aisha, pressing their bodies against her.

Sandwiched between the two Nasods, Aisha could only sigh as she felt warm hands trace up and down her back and in between her thighs. Her guess as to where this was going was right… not that she was against it, as she felt her body beginning to respond to the familiar yet foreign touch of the other Eves… but all of this just for what she did? It seemed a little… excessive.

"Eve…?" Aisha looked up at her as Exotic and Electra both began planting soft little kisses along Aisha's cheek and jawline.

"Yes, Aisha?" the queen responded, watching as her two secondary personas caressed the mage's body all over.

Aisha had a question for her, but at this point the mage had forgotten. Her mind was too focused on how far Exotic and Electra's hands were traveling up her legs.

"Just relax," Eve giggled, "Let us take care of you."

Reluctantly, Aisha nodded, pushing away the urge to resist and letting the Eve's do what they will with her body. Still standing in front of the giant vanity mirror, Eve began to slowly undress, starting with her remaining gloved hand. Her hand slipped free and immediately went to undo the buttons on her dress.

While this was happening, Aisha's body stiffened as a soft pair of lips clamped on to one of her exposed nipples. She looked down, briefly catching the sight of a flower headband hovering in front of her chest before she was forced to tilt her head to the side as hot breath tickled her neck from Exotic. Exotic and Electra squeezed Aisha between their two flat chests, pinching, and pulling her nipples and nibbling on her neck as Eve continued to strip off more and more of her clothes in front of the mage.

A gasp escaped Aisha's lips as she continued watching Eve strip each article of clothing off, layer by layer. The flowery dress fell to the floor, leaving the queen of Nasods in nothing but her boots. She turned around, bending over to unzip her footwear and giving Aisha the perfect view of her everything between her legs… which still had the pink strap of her toy hanging from it.

"It ran out of El a few moments ago," Eve whispered, eyeing Aisha behind her. She slipped out of her other boot before slowly tugging on the band. Eve bit her lip as the egg inside of her gradually appeared before popping out. She turned to Aisha and rubbed her slit in a slow forward and back motion as she let the toy dangle in her hand in front of her. Eve tilted her head, "You wouldn't happen to have a solution to this problem… would you?"

"Inside pocket… in my travel bag," Aisha said, withholding a moan as Electra lightly bit her nipple before swirling her tongue around it. Exotic took Aisha's hand, guiding it to the Nasod's own wet folds as she nibbled on the mage's ear.

"Thank you," Eve smiled, wandering out of Aisha's peripherals and allowing her to focus on the two other Eves touching and fondling her body.

She could hear Eve digging through her belongings but the sound was quickly drowned out as Exotic moaned into her ear, guiding Aisha's fingers deeper into her folds while turning her attention to Aisha's other nipple.

The two pushed down on her, forcing Aisha to lay back while Electra and Exotic's other hands began caressing her exposed belly and inner thigh. Aisha was in heaven. Having two beautiful Nasods touch her all over so openly, without any restraint, slowly brought more and more of Aisha's fervent lust out from hiding. No longer was she forced to keep her perverted urges in check around other mages. Here, in Altera, in Eve's personal estate, she felt like she could completely give in. Whenever Electra's hand brushed her slit, Aisha's hips naturally moved to welcome it. Whenever Exotic traveled far enough up her naked inner thigh, the mage opened her legs wider to beckon her further.

The teasing only continued for a few moments longer but to Aisha it felt like an eternity. Her body ached for more and these two Eves, who lovingly sucked and bit her nipples, finally gave it to her. Electra's fingers danced around Aisha's nub, causing the mage's back to arch before the Nasod sunk two digits into Aisha's soaking wet hole.

Aisha groaned, letting her back slack as she guided her hips up to get as much of her fingers in her as possible. Electra began pumping her fingers into her. Slowly at first. In and out. In and out, and working into a rhythm that Aisha was more than happy to follow.

Exotic joined in, rubbing Aisha's clit at double the pace. Aisha could feel whole body beginning to melt. Her breath picked up as her gasps became more labored. The pleasure of having both of her nipples sucked and her aching clit stimulated quickly came to a head as she was brought to fast and intense orgasm.

Aisha's body went limp, her chest heaving as she felt Electra's fingers being pulled out of her. The purplette laid there, eyes fixated at the center support of the canopy bed above her as she listened to her own breathing and the soft sound of buzzing just above her.

With what little energy the mage had left, she turned her attention up towards the head of the bed. Eve lay there, propped up by a collection of pillows. Her legs were splayed as the toy vibrated against her clit while her free hand fondled her own breasts.

"Did it… feel good?" Eve asked between moans, getting a weak nod from Aisha. Eve bit her lip, nodding at Exotic and Electra, "More."

"H...huh?" Aisha gasped, still out of breath.

The mage felt the two Eves shift around her, turning her body as Electra moved Aisha's legs up and to her chest while Exotic rolled the mage's lower half upwards until Aisha was essentially upside down with her hips in the air.

Too weak to resist, Aisha felt completely helpless as the two Nasods held her in that position. She could feel Exotic sitting behind her, supporting Aisha as Electra straddled the mage's head, giving her a front row view of her dripping wet slit. The two pressed their bodies on either side of Aisha and it was when she felt their hot breath against her exposed holes that the poor mage's heart began to race.

She could see it in the reflection of the vanity mirror: Exotic and Electra engaged in a passionate kiss as the two held Aisha's limp legs open. They broke the kiss, a trail of saliva dripping down and causing Aisha's body to flinch as it came into contact with her crevasse. She knew it was coming. Mentally she wasn't prepared for this, but her body betrayed her as she simply opened her legs wider.

And then the two kissed her.

Aisha's body jerked at the sensation of both of her openings being kissed, and jolted even more wildly as she felt their tongues. They traced circles over her entrances. They pushed. They prodded. The feeling of hot, slick, tongue playing with her holes drove the poor mage crazy.

Aisha's toes curled as the two Eves held her open, continuing to tease her before planting their lips and driving their tongues into her.

The mage screamed in pleasure, her mouth hanging open as her body climaxed, squeezing the tongues tightly inside of her.

But they didn't stop. Aisha could still feel them inside of her. The soft, slick texture, continued to thrust in and out of her holes as the purplette could do nothing but let the ripples of her orgasm peak again and again. By then the animalistic lust within the mage was fully unleashed. She loved this feeling. She loved getting her holes eaten out by these two Nasods. She didn't want them to stop.

As her second orgasm ended, her third quickly arrived and Aisha's legs wrapped around Electra's back, urging both of them to keep going as the mage drowned in her orgasm. Electra sat down, stifling Aisha's moans with her drenched slit and the purplette was more than happy to oblige, kissing and sucking on Electra's erect nub while driving two fingers into each of the Nasod's holes.

She finger fucked Electra, feeling the Nasod's body weaken as the timid-looking Eve began thrusting her hips in time with Aisha's. She made no sound but Aisha knew by her labored breath against her own slit that Electra was getting close. And when she came, a small squeak of a restrained moan escaped Electra, her holes gripping Aisha's fingers as the Nasod rewarded the mage by driving her own tongue deeper into Aisha's slit and pushing Aisha into her fourth climax.

Aisha's eyes rolled back, her entire body locked up as both Eves feverishly ate her out as her body spasmed in ecstasy. Again and again her back arched as focused solely on riding out her climax.

Caught in a tide of pleasure that seemed to last forever, Aisha only came back to her senses when her sexual euphoria finally fell to controllable levels. Electra and Exotic released the purplette from her prison between them and Aisha was left to catch her breath and to regain whatever sense of self control she had in her.

As Aisha stared at the center support of the canopy bed, Eve appeared in her peripherals. The Nasod hovered over her wearing a gentle smile as she softly ran her fingers up and down Aisha's heaving belly.

"Are you alright, Aisha?" Eve asked, getting a weak nod in return. Eve giggled, "We were worried, for a moment, that perhaps we went a little too far."

Aisha shook her head as Eve leaned in. The two kissed. They kissed again. And a third time, this time, Aisha wrapping her arms around Eve as the two swirled their tongues around each other.

Eve broke the kiss, sitting up and gripping Aisha by her hand before turning to someone out of Aisha's peripherals.

"Thank you," Eve said, "We'll have it in a moment."

Aisha turned her head to see Ophelia standing at the bedside, bowing at Eve before turning to leave. A small banquet had been prepared on the coffee table and both Exotic and Electra were sitting by the fire, enjoying a glass of wine that Ophelia had already poured for them.

"We know it's a little unconventional. But we sometimes have Ophelia set the meal in our room. We figured it'd be necessary this time around after our activity."

"I… what…" Aisha tried to roll over but her body was too tired to move, "Has… has Ophelia been here the entire time?"

"Yes," Eve giggled, kissing Aisha on the forehead, "She doesn't mind. Really. She's used to it."

"She's… used to it?" Aisha whispered, noting the way Electra and Exotic innocently looked away at the mention of it.

Before Aisha could ask further, Eve offered her a hand to help her up.

"Come, now. Before your food gets cold."

With much effort, Aisha took her hand, rising to a sitting position before slowly sliding out of bed.

"So… after dinner," Aisha began, "What do we have next on the to do list?"

Aisha realized seconds later that all three Eves were looking at her.

* * *

"Eve…?" Aisha asked as the airship slowly pulled into the docking bay. The next two days flew by so fast and… after Eve's change in plans on the first day, Aisha was ashamed to admit she had nearly nothing to write about in her report to Seven Tower… well, nothing she thought would be appropriate, at least.

Her legs were sore. Rather, her whole body was. And after the past three days… she had to admit, it felt strange wearing underwear, again.

"Hm?" Eve turned to the mage who was sleepily resting her head on the Nasod's shoulder.

"You never intended to invite anyone else other than me to Altera… did you?"

She could feel Eve smiling at the question. "Maybe. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You know why…" Aisha grumbled, feeling Eve's hand subtly graze along her butt before taking her hand. "The fact that you didn't have any guest rooms to begin with… how you let me stay in your room-"

" _Our_ room," Eve said, resting her head on Aisha's.

"That's what I-" Aisha said before Eve shook her head and motioning at Aisha and herself.

"Our room," Eve said, again, "Yours… and mine."

"Eve… you mean…"

Eve squeezed Aisha's hand tightly, "Must you leave?"

"Oh… don't give me that," Aisha said, not wanting to think about it as the airship extended its boarding ramp, "You're just making it harder for me to go…"

This was all too much to consider at such a short time. Here she was, ready to go and Eve was asking her to stay! Of course… of course she wanted to. But…

"I have to go," Aisha said, "The invite says three days. It'd be rude of me to stay longer, and Seven Tower expects me back with a full report."

"It wouldn't be rude," Eve turned to her fully. "Yes. We intended to invite you and only you. We knew Seven Tower would not be interested and we knew you would be the only one to come. Our second visit to Sander was for you. To learn about you. To _understand_ you."

"You didn't have to do all that for me…"

"We did. Because we wanted you to be with us. What you did for the Ponggos and for Altera is further proof of why we need you."

"You mean altering elemental shards?"

"Seven Tower mages are in another league compared to others, are they not? And Altera's development will soar with you here to help us. Altera and its people need you, Aisha. I need you."

"Eve…"

"Last call!" the airship pilot said as the last of the goods were loaded onto the airship, "Last call!"

Aisha sighed, "I'm sorry, Eve. As it is, I have too much at home for me to take care of."

Aisha pulled her hand away from Eve and picked up her travel bag. She made her way up the ramp. From the corner of her eye she could see Eve reach out for her as they parted. She had never seen Eve so sad before.

It practically broke the mage's heart.

"Come with me," Aisha said, catching the Nasod's attention as Eve looked up at her in confusion.

Aisha was wiping away a tear as she put on a bright smile, "Come with me, Eve. I need a full report, afterall. It'll help give the council a clearer picture about your situation here in Altera." Aisha shrugged, scratching her head as she tried to quickly explain her reasoning, "Maybe we can convince Seven Tower to send you a permanent mage resident to help your kingdom develop. Knowing them… I don't think they'd protest if I volunteered."

"Aisha…" Eve whispered, a smile returning to her face.

"You better hurry. Airships about to go!" Aisha said.

"Ah! Yes!" Eve agreed, "Oberon! Ophelia! Have my things ready in the pocket dimension! I… I must go!" Eve said in a panic as she hurried up the boarding ramp.

Aisha stifled a giggle, seeing the queen break formalities in her flight to join the mage. She extended her hand, helping Eve onboard and was surprised when the Nasod suddenly threw arms around Aisha, holding her in a tight embrace as the airship began to sail away.

"Thank you," Eve whispered, "Thank you…"

Aisha hugged her back, giving a more than content sigh, "No need to thank me… I'm happy as long as I can be with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :3 I'm so glad to finally bring this last chapter to you. It was a lot longer than I expected, so sorry if you thought it was too long. I just couldn't bring myself to divide it into another separate chapter. Also, the cover art you see was done by Elphe in pixiv! Please check them out! I was thinking about writing a DW x CBS fic to round out my collection of aisha x eve stories but... i don't really know what the story would center around or how the relationship should develop. if you want to see a 3rd fic, let me know and by all means, give me some ideas!


End file.
